Ron Weasley's Charming Majenta Loveoak
by ronsspawn
Summary: *NEW* CHAPTER 20 | Who says Harry Potter should be the main character for the Harry Potter series, how about Ron Weasley? Take a peek into Ron's side of the story, and meet the charming Majenta Loveoak.
1. Yule Ball Confessions

Authors Note: All characters (besides Majenta Loveoak) created by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1 - Yule Ball Confessions 

There he was sitting in the chair trying to ignore his date and everyone dancing merrily around him as well. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him as his older brother, Fred, swung her around and tipped her backward on the dance floor. She laughed happily as the song ended and turned to Fred to thank him for the dance before she turned to walk in the direction of the boy she was eyeing. It was too late though, Ron was already leaving the ballroom with Harry.  
  
Ron, the boy she had secretly had a crush on since his first year at Hogwarts when he won the award for the best played game of chess, at the time it was her fourth year. She had been dying to ask him to dance all night, but she didn't want to be rude to her date, Lee Jordan, nor to Fred and George Weasley who kept trying to confuse her as to who was who as they spun her around the dance floor.   
  
By now Fred and George were busy badgering Ludo Bagman about something that seemed to be of great importance, as Harry and Ron were attempting to escape from Percy as he babbled on.  
  
She eyed Ron as he left and turned around to find Lee deep in conversation with a blonde Hufflepuff fifth year. Trying not to trip over her obviously too long lavender dress robes she scurried across the dance floor after Ron, hoping to catch another glimpse of him before the ball ended. She heard Professor Snape yelling something to another adult as she rounded a corner to find Ron and Harry doing what looked like eavesdropping on Hagrid and Madame Maxime's conversation. She watched them hopelessly for what seemed like half an hour before edging her way back into the Yule Ball from which she had previously left.   
  
"Majie, Majie!" She heard from behind her, "Where'd you go? One minute you were dancing with Fred, the next I couldn't find you." It was her date, Lee Jordan.  
  
"Sorry about that, saw you talking to a Hufflepuff girl and didn't want to interrupt so I went and said hi to Harry."  
  
"Ooh," Lee smirked, "You weren't getting jealous of my talking to another girl were you?" He questioned.   
  
Majie smiled. "Lee don't be silly, lets dance!" She tugged at his robed edging him back onto the dance floor. The Weird Sisters struck up another fast tune and the night seemed to slip by more quickly than ever. Majie couldn't help but wonder why Harry and Ron left the ball, but she tried to push the thought from her head and just enjoy herself with Lee. The lead singer of the Weird sisters said something about it was going to be the last song of the night before a slow tune started up. She looked around quickly realizing that she wouldn't be getting a dance in with Ron after all. George Weasley tapped Lee on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in? I haven't gotten a chance to dance with Majie yet." he stated.   
  
Majie frowned, confused as George took her up in his arms. "George, I thought we danced earlier?" She asked.  
  
"Nope," He replied flatly, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Fred that little he must have pretended to be you, because I distinctively remember dancing with a George Weasley already." Majie continued.  
  
George laughed. "Probably thinks you're sweet." He leaned back to smile at her. "It's not often he pretends to be me unless I'm in on it too."   
  
Majie smiled in return. "Hope you're right."  
  
"By the way," Majie continued. "Does your brother, does he have a girlfriend?" She blushed hard.  
  
"Fred? No he likes to just -"  
  
"No, no." She cut him short, "Ron, does Ron have one, I mean?"  
"Ron???" George drew back slightly. "Why would you be interested in knowing about him?"   
  
"Oh no reason, just wondering, I guess?" Her flushed cheeks giving her away, she decided to drop the subject and pull George in closer, hoping he's just forget the whole matter.  
  
George accepted this leaning down to speak into her ear for a brief moment as the song was coming to an end. "No, he doesn't."  
  
She looked up at him questioning, "What?"  
  
"He doesn't have a girlfriend, Ron." He smiled and let her go as the song ended. Lee, Fred and, George, along with their dates, said good-bye before heading off to their common rooms to discuss the night before bed.  



	2. A Breakfast Confrontation

Chapter 2 - A Breakfast Confrontation 

Majie woke with a start the next day, glancing over to see that it was nearly 10 o'clock, much later than she usually awoke, though she had gone to bed around one in the morning due to the Yule Ball festivities of the previous night. She looked around her room, and to her surprise the rest of the girls were still sleeping. 

She yawned as she dressed quietly and headed towards the Great Hall to get something for breakfast. She entered the Great Hall to find Fred and George beckoning her to come and sit with them. For a moment she was thinking about telling them she felt like sitting at the Ravenclaw table with the other Ravenclaw students, when she spotted a yawning Ron approaching the Gryffindor table with a stack of buttered toast in his hands. She walked slowly towards Fred and George in the hopes that Ron would reach the table first, so she could nab the spot next to him.   
  
It worked. Ron sat down next to Fred, so she sat down on Ron's other side.   
  
"'Ello." She said cheerfully to all three boys. Fred looked a bit stumped as to why she didn't sit next to him, but George just smirked knowingly.  
  
Majie looked at Ron and gave him a smile, stating loudly, "Fred, this is your brother, right? Why haven't you introduced him to me?!"  
  
Ron blushed hard, being the youngest Weasley boy he wasn't used to getting much attention, especially from older girls.   
  
"Well this is my brother?" Fred stated.  
  
Majie punched Fred's shoulder from behind Ron.  
  
"Hi, I'm Majie." She looked at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Ron, think I saw you last night at the ball, dancing with Lee." He looked over at George, and he smiled.  
  
"Oh you did, did you? I spotted you as well, sitting in a chair with a grumpy look on your face. You looked quite adorable in the dress robes you were wearing."  
  
Ron's cheeks blushed an even brighter red at the mention of his dress robes, which were a horrible maroon color and fraying do to the removal of the lace trim from around the cuffs.  
  
"That robe was horrid." Rob grumbled under his breath. "Not to be rude, but you'd have to be mental to find those robes to be 'adorable.'"  
  
"I didn't say the robes were adorable, I said that you were." Majie blushed slightly and smiled at her comment. "What I meant was that it's too bad we never got to dance um, wait I mean.." she coughed. "No I meant that you seem very sweet?" She was turning redder with every comment that erupted from her mouth.   
  
"Toast?" Ron gestured towards his half-empty plate of toast.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" She shoved half of the slice into her mouth at once, successfully stopping her rambling, and smiled heartily at the three brothers, a few bits of crumbs coming out of her mouth.   
  
"Well," said Ron, clumsily standing up and almost spilling what was left in his goblet of orange juice. "I'm off to meet Harry and Ron Hermione! I mean Harry and Hermione!" He coughed. "Nice meeting you Majie, maybe we'll catch each other again? g'bye!" He waved as he exited the hall.  
  
"I'd 'spect he's takin a liking to you." Fred smiled at Majie.  
  
"Oh really, and how would you know that?" She retorted playfully.  
  
"Well, I am his wise and charming older brother after all!" George coughed. "I mean one of his two wise and charming older brothers!!" Majie snorted. "And he's never confused himself with Hermione before either?"  
  
Majie looked down feeling her cheeks growing hot again.  
  
"I think Majie is a bit taken with Ron as well." George said proudly.  
  
"I I well I can't help it if you Weasleys are just so damn attractive!" She said exasperated. Fred and George exchanged glances.  
  
"Weasleys, with an S?" George teased. "Don't tell me you fancy Percy as well!"  
  
"Majie let out an appreciative laugh before flashing a toothy grin. "Yeah, sure." She waved her hand around pretending she didn't hear what they had said.  
  
"You know Percy and Penelope just broke up recently, he's a free man!" Fred exclaimed.   
  
"Well if you can get him away from his marriage to Mr. Crouch and those standard cauldron regulations" George said, laughing.  
  
Majie looked up at them. "Nah, she spoke softly, I was thinking more along the lines of getting together with a great looking set of identical red-headed twins, know where I could find some?"  
  
Fred sat back looking quite surprised at what she had said, but George wasted no time in exclaiming, "We're free!!!" Raising his right hand up in the air and waving it around from one side to the other until Fred kicked him.  
  
Majie laughed and stood up saying, "Anytime boys," before leaving their table to head outside into the fresh air.  



	3. The Prefect’s Private Quarters

Chapter 3 - The Prefect's Private Quarters 

The Christmas vacation had gone by so quickly, it seemed that classes had never really ended. Majie was struggling greatly through her classes due to their excess. She had picked up a History of Magic Final Year course, as well as Muggle Studies. And her Defense Against The Dark Arts class with Professor Moody, while somewhat enjoyable was becoming quite tiresome.  
  
While in the library one afternoon she noticed Hermione and Victor Krum chatting happily. Her silly little breakfast chat with Ron, Fred and George flashed back in her head. It had been a while since she'd seen Ron, but she hoped she might catch him in the near future.   
  
After what seemed like days, but was only a little over an hour, Majie packed up her books and set off towards Ravenclaw's common room.  
  
Majie was deep in thought about her apparition exam, which was coming up at the end of her last year at Hogwarts. She had tried to practice, but was constantly afraid that she'd end up leaving a leg behind. Maybe end up miles away from her designated location on a remote island surrounded by enormous Quantapes bearing their ugly teeth, or land in a dragon's nest her mind wandered before she suddenly ran into something, no - someone. Her books flew everywhere before she herself fell backwards, landing hard on her bottom. She looked up and down the hallway, thankfully it was mostly deserted.  
  
"You ok?" A familiar voice asked before a hand was extended down to help her up. She looked up to find a mop of red hair among a face full of tiny freckles. It was Ron. "Sorry about that, just got out of Divinitation, awful class, Trelawney was angry about Harry and I goofing off an' she asked him to stay behind after the bell, rotten woman gave us lots of extra homework." He flashed his pile of worksheets and star maps to her before he bent over and began picking up her strewn book and papers. "Like I said, real sorry" He suddenly paused. "It's Majie right?" She nodded and he continued. "What's your excuse, by the way?"  
  
"Well, I was coming back from the library," she began helping Ron pick up the litter of papers across the floor, "got a lot of work and -"  
  
"Muggle studies?" Ron cut her short, looking at one of the books she had picked up. "Hermione took that last year, dropped it 'cause she couldn't handle all the classes, don't see why she took it, she's muggle born and all, but ..'ey, why're you takin' it any ways?" He questioned.  
  
"Well, see I'm hopin' to get into the Ministry of Magic, mainly want to be in the Improper Use of Magic Office, figure if Fred and George do open up that joke shop and get themselves in a bit of trouble they'll want a friend there. Because of that I need two years of Muggle Studies, minimum. Need to understand how muggles think and how to deal with the improper things that some wizards do to muggles, get it?" By this point all of Majie's books and papers were now off the floor and spread between Ron and Majie's arms. One side of Majie's robes had slipped off of her shoulder revealing a patch that seemed to be hidden reading: Majenta A. Loveoak, Prefect. With the Ravenclaw patch stamped into it.  
  
"You're a prefect?" Ron took a slight step back, "but I always thought they were nerdy and constantly worried about rules?"  
  
She smiled. "Not all of them, though I am a bit nerdy."  
  
"Hah, hardly! More like.. brilliant!" He said dreamily, holding his right index finger up in the air.  
  
Majie couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. Hey, I was on my way to put my books back in my room.. and since you seem to be holding half of them I was wondering if you'd mind helping?" She looking up at him, waiting for him to say 'no thanks' and dump the load back into her arms. To her surprise he shrugged and said "why not?" instead.  
  
They walked quietly up to the Ravenclaw wing in Hogwarts, passing a painting of what looked like Ravenclaw's version of the fat lady, except it was a man. He had short gray hair and a tired smile, and was dressed in old bright blue wizard robes, a bit frilly and completely out of fashion.  
  
"That's Sit Benton the Tired, seems to be getting a bit aged, always letting people use old passwords, even after they've been changed. Suppose he needs to retire." Majie said. Ron chuckled at this and they continued until they came upon a much smaller painting shortly after Sir Benton the Tired, which consisted of long extending fields of brightly colored flowers in nearly every color of the rainbow.  
  
"Puddle puffs." Majie spoke. "Came up with that one myself." She said proudly.

  
  
"Wow," Ron's voice nearly failed him as he entered her room. He hadn't realized prefects got their own private rooms, he'd always heard Percy's mumbling but couldn't imagine such a splendid room. It was brightly lit with walls painted daisy yellow and had a large desk covered in books and papers as well as an even larger bed. There seemed to be an odd assortment of plants around the room (due to her Herbology studies) and a broomstick, which was leaning against the wall labeled 'Nimbus 2001.'   
  
"You can set the books down over here." She gestured towards the already crowded desk, setting the books she held onto it as well. "Thanks a lot, these things can get very heavy at times."  
  
"I bet," he eyed the desktop before continuing his glance around the room. He noticed behind the desk, nearly hidden by the stack of books was a small table with a chessboard on it and two small chairs on either side of the table.  
  
She noticed him looking at the chessboard and smiled. "That one's my own. I like chess a lot, though my board is getting a bit old, pieces been broken one too many times I'd guess. Repairo!" She held up her want and shouted, and the broken pieces slowly became whole again."   
  
"Cool. And the broom? Nimbus 2001?! I take it you're on the Ravenclaw house Quidditch team?"  
  
"_Was_ on it, course we're not having any Quidditch matches this year, and my last year as a chaser too!" She sighed. "Well I expect Harry and Hermione will be looking for you? Maybe we should be off?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for showing me your room, maybe I'll look into becoming a prefect myself. Your own private room" Ron's mind drifted off into visions of utter silence and privacy, a room all his own.   
  
"Yeah well it's not all that it's cracked up to be sometimes. Loads of work, hard to keep up with friends, but you're smart, I bet you'd make a fine prefect."  
  
Ron beamed.   
  
"I'll be seeing you later then, thanks a bunch for your help, you're very sweet."  
  
"Well, I sorta knocked you over after all" He said blushing slightly.  
  
"Nah it's nothing, thanks and I'll see you, maybe at dinner or something?"  
  
"Ok," Ron turned to find Harry walking up the hallway and gave Majie one last good-bye before trotting up to meet Harry.  
  
"Where've you been?" Harry smirked, watching the pretty brunette Ron had exited a private prefect bedroom with.  
  
"Oh," Ron blushed, realizing what Harry much have been contemplating in his head. "It's nothing, just helping out a friend of Fred and George's."  
  
"Since when did you start hanging around Fred and George's friends anyway?" Harry poked Ron.  
  
"Oh you.. you just shut up!" He smirked. "Besides, she's different! She's a prefect!" He stated pointedly.  
  
"A prefect? Ooh I see" Harry teased.

"Oh would you stop."

"Ok, ok." Harry gave up. "Never mind, besides, we promised to meet Hermione any ways. I looked everywhere for you after Trelawney yelled at us during Divinitation. Seems she didn't appreciate that I didn't die during my confrontation with the Hortail, seems to think I'm making her job harder or something." Ron gave a snort. "Any ways, Hermione, we've got to go meet her." Harry said as he and Ron headed in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, with Ron muttering something about house elf badges under his breath.  



	4. An Age Difference In Tears

Chapter 4 - An Age Difference in Tears 

It was a chilly February morning as Majie trudged puffy-eyed and sleepy to the first of her five classes in a row, Magical Apothecary. Ever since she had shown Ron her private prefect room just over a month back they had continued to grow closer. They now made it a point to talk with each other nearly everyday; Majie had even begun helping Ron with some of his schoolwork considering she was a few years ahead of him.  
  
But with age difference came many other more complicated things. Some of their schoolmates didn't seem too approving of them becoming so close, while others didn't see any huge problem with it. These differences led to a small amount of bickering at times, though most of the time things were perfectly fine.  
  
Majie approached her destination, and sunk into one of the free seats towards the back of the class as the teacher began to speak.  
  
The previous night had been quite long and tiring. She and Ron had unfortunately gotten into a disagreement about how much time she'd been spending with Fred and George compared to him. While Majie was crazy about Ron she had been a friend to Fred and George for quite some time, and even though she tried to explain this to him, he just seemed to become more aggravated over it. Majie really didn't have anyone to talk the situation over with. She didn't know what to say to Ron, so they just ended the argument in Majie yelling at him for being immature about the whole thing and how she wish he'd grow up, and Ron huffing off doing what looked like trying not to burst into tears. Seeing Ron at the edge of tears didn't do much to help Majie's conscience, and she ended up crying for half the night as well, which was the reason for her excessively puffy eyes.  
  
After her Magical Apothecary class ended she headed down towards the Great Hall to get something to eat for breakfast, (it was still quite early). She found Fred and George sitting together at the Gryffindor table looking quite busy, so she decided not to bother them, and sat at her own house table, Ravenclaw. She chatted quietly with her friends before one of them suggested she go and talk to Ron, because he was adamantly staring at her, bringing his piece of toast of up his mouth, but only half of it would actually make it in.   
  
Majie sighed and stood up to walk over towards Ron, prepared to apologize for hurting his feelings the night before when suddenly Fleur, a beautiful half Veela girl who was one of the Tri-Wizard champions, walked by where Ron was sitting. His gaze immediately moved from Majie to Fleur as he watched intensely as she passed by him.  
  
"Hey Fleur, you look beautiful today!" he shouted out in Fleur's direction. "Why don't you come and sit with me!" Was Ron trying to purposely flirt with Fleur to make Majie angry or was it her Veela charm accidentally kicking in? Fleur didn't seem as if she welcomed the comments and just continued to walk by with her nose held high in the air.   
  
Majie frowned and spun around deciding to go back to her room, she didn't want to apologize to a boy, who openly shouted flattery towards the stupid girl in front of her, just because she was beautiful.   
  
As she exited the hall she heard a scraping of a chair as if someone had shoved their chair back quickly, and footsteps approaching her.  
  
"Majie! Majie! I've been wanting to talk to you!" It was Ron.   
  
"Me, why? You seem so much more interested in Fleur! I don't know what would be so interesting about me that you'd want to know." She retorted.  
  
Ron's face fell. "I I"  
  
"I mean actually," Majie continued, "I remember hearing that you asked her to the Yule Ball, you just threw yourself at her then, I don't know why I would think I had any chance with you. You only like people who are beautiful and charming, I am just brainy, just some stupid prefect who likes chess and quidditch and schoolwork!"   
  
"You are charming! Just because you're not as beautiful as Fleur," he began. This had done it though, Majie exploded.  
  
"You complain about my being friends with your brothers but you don't see me walking around shouting 'Why Fred you look dazzling in those blue robes!' Or 'Oy George you are the most handsome man alive!' Do you? I'm not jumping on random men am I? But you shout to some girl who's not even from our school about how beautiful she is! You've never told me that I'm beautiful!" Majie finished, furious, and turned to storm off but Ron grabbed her arm.  
  
"Majenta wait! I didn't"  
  
"Just leave me alone, ok?! I don't feel like talking to you at this moment!" She pulled herself out of Ron's grasp and saw his jaw drop and his lip quiver and heard him run up the hall making distant strangled crying noises. Majie wasn't sure why she was so furious over this, but Ron was always complaining about who she was with, and how she spent her time, and now he was shouting flattery to another girl across the Great Hall right in front of her.   
  
"Well I still had 4 more classes to attend to," she spoke to herself, trying to fight back her mixed feelings of anger and affection. "I better get going."  



	5. Wheezy's Forgiveness

Chapter 5 - Wheezy's Forgiveness 

Three days later on February 24th was the day of the second Tri-Wizard task, and Majie couldn't seem to find Ron anywhere. She assumed he and Hermione must be helping Harry with something, but she was missing him desperately, they hadn't talked to each other civilly for nearly a week now.   
  
Majie was in the process of wandering the nearly empty hallway wondering if she might run into Ron when suddenly she saw Harry rushing out of the library followed by a small house elf at his heals. Majie looked down at her watch to realize that the second task was going to be starting any minute, so she followed them out onto the Hogwarts grounds.   
  
It appeared as if nearly everyone was there, surrounding the lake were the champions (minus Harry who was just getting there) and all the judges as well. She heard the house elf frantically saying for Harry to save his "wheezy." Majie thought about that for a second as the champions all began diving into the lake, and realized that it was not wheezy he meant, but Weasley! She ran over towards the elf and spun him around.  
  
"Excuse me elf, what were you saying to Harry?" She questioned.  
  
"I told Harry," said and exasperated elf, "told him he must save his wheezy!" He struggled to pronounce the name.   
  
"Wheezy? Do you mean Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, yes miss, I mean Sir Ron. Sir Ron Wheezy."  
  
Majie gasped. "What do you mean, where is he?! What do you mean save Ron?!"  
  
"Harry must save Sir Ron Wheezy! He is at the bottom of the lake, he is to die miss if Harry does not save him miss!"   
  
"Oh no!" Majie couldn't believe what she was hearing. They wouldn't kill Harry's best friend because he was a champion would they? She frantically stood by the shore line, pacing back and forth, looking for signs of Harry's return. She noticed Percy pacing even faster than she was, his cheeks white as chalk.  
  
She scurried over to Percy grabbing his arm, "Is it true? Is Ron at the bottom of the lake? Does Harry have to save him or he'll die?"   
  
Percy tried to speak but only a hoarse whine came out. He swallowed and looked at her, before attempting to say in a serious tone, "Yes Ron is down there, but it's going to be ok, Harry is going to get him." But Percy's voice, which was a bit shaky and not all that convincing didn't take away the worry inside of her.   
  
Suddenly Cedric Diggory emerged with Cho Chang in his arms. Majie had a sudden burst of hope for Harry and Ron, and she cheered loudly with the crowd. Shortly after that Victor Krum emerged carrying Hermione Granger in his arms - Majie hadn't realized that Hermione was down there too! Hermione was looking quite safe and alive as well, but still no sign of Harry, Ron, or Fleur.   
  
Majie was secretly wishing that Fleur would not emerge from the water, when suddenly she surface, looking quite a wreck, and she had no one in her arms. She was pulled out of the water crying about how she was attacked and that her sister was still down there.  
  
It seemed like the sun had set and risen again by the time Harry finally emerged with not only Ron, but Fleur's sister in his arms as well. It had taken so long that the entire crowd gave as gasp of relief when they surfaced. Majie tried making her way towards them, but Percy had already begun pulling Ron out of the water, and Fleur was trying to break away to get to her sister as well. Finally Majie broke free of the crowd to find Fleur bent over Harry and Ron kissing them graciously for saving her sister. For a moment Majie felt a twinge of anger, but her relief of them both being alive seemed to overcome her as she ran towards them.  
  
"Ron!! Harry!! You're ok!!" She rushed towards them enveloping them into a tight hug. Ron turned bright red and Harry thanked Majie before stating that he wanted to check on how Hermione was doing, before walking away. Majie smiled for a moment before her expression changed, "Did you enjoy those kisses from Fleur?"  
  
"I'm so sorry about Fleur!" Ron gasped. "I couldn't help it Majenta! Every time I've tried to apologize you've yelled at me! I don't want you to be mad at me! I don't care what anyone thinks about us, and I don't care about anyone else, I'm crazy about you!" Everything he'd been feeling just came spilling out at once. "Please please, don't hate me, talk to me, be with me, I love you Majenta!"   
  
Before he could saying anything else Majie grabbed hold of his wet robe and towels around him and pulled him towards her giving him a forceful, passionate kiss.   
  
When they broke apart Majie looked into his deep brown eyes and spoke, "I love you too Ron and I'm sorry too, I was awful to you, I became so jealous that I couldn't even think straight. I want to be with you too. You have no idea how awful I felt thinking that you might die down there, and the last thing I said to you was that I didn't want to see you anymore! Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Forgive you?" Ron smiled, thinking to himself. "WellI will if I can get another one of those kisses." He teased.  
  
"Ron!" Majie swatted him.   
  
"Ok, ok, I was just kidding, I forgive you, even without the-" but he was again cut off when Majie pressed her lips back onto his for a few moments. "Yup, you're forgiven." He stated dazily. 

  
* * * * * * * * *  
I'm not going to stop writing the story just because I'm bairly getting any reviews, but hey, a few reviews couldn't hurt could they?? If you've taken the time to read the story, then please review it! 

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed it so far!!!

Elf Princess Bloom: Thanks so much! You've helped me out a ton along the way, I'm really glad we've gotten the chance to get to know each other too, I love your story!!  
The Gimli Glomper: Thanks so much for your review!  
Lily Butler: Thanks for the review! But what's strange about the story?  
Souixy Kyoo: Thanks, but what do you mean by fluffy!? hehe.. I think I have a guess though. 


	6. The Out Of Line Nemesis

Chapter 6 - The Out Of Line Nemesis

Majie looked into Ron's eyes, squeezing his hand meaningfully as he opened his mouth to show her a bit of toast that was still on his tongue.  
  
"Oh gross Ron!!" Majie let go of his hand and pushed him away lightly.   
  
"Don't lie, you liked it, you wanted to have a taste of it!" he said.  
  
"Oh ew, you are an odd boy." Majie gave him a cockeyed smile.  
  
"Ah, but you are the 7th year who is maaaadly in love with me!!" He said in an airy voice.  
  
"Oh don't get too cocky on me now, I never said anything about maaaaadly, you are a bit funny looking now that I think about." She sat back playfully eyeing Ron. "Yes, a bit funny I think."  
  
Ron blushed. "Well that wasn't very nice."  
  
Majie smiled and poked his ribs before wrapping an arm around him. "You're so adorable, I was kidding, didn't you know that?"  
  
"Of of course I knew that! Heh, I was just, ya know saying"  
  
Majie looked down at her watch. "Oh dear I'm going to be late for my Magical Apothecary, I will have to see you later, enjoy potions." She winked at Ron, giving him a peck on the lips before standing up, gathering her books in her arms and scurrying off. 

"You know." Harry said, sliding down the table towards Ron. "She reminds me a bit of Hermione, carrying around all those books like that."  
  
Ron frowned slightly. "She isn't like Hermione. She's beautiful and funny and" He continued dreamily, "anda really good kisser."  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Hermione said, joining Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron let out a light laugh. "Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean you aren't those things I just I really like her I guess."  
  
"But don't you think she is a bit old for you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"A bit old? As if you of all people should be talking! Who is it that you've been spending aaaall your time with again? I believe his name is Victor." Ron said indignantly. "Oh and look, here he comes now."   
  
"Vell Hello Hermio-ninny." Victor said as he approached the Gryffindor table. Hermione immediately turned bright red.  
  
"I think I'll be getting off to my next class now, I'll see you later." Ron said as he got up from the table. Harry followed in suit, saying his good byes to Hermione and Victor, and hurrying off to catch up to Ron for their next class, Divinitation.

  
  
Majie was in the process of returning from Magical Apothecary when she came across an attractive, yet cocky looking blond boy in green Slytherine robes. He was leaning up against the wall, partially blocking her way down the hall to where her room was. She turned to try and pass around him when he suddenly spoke up.   
  
"That Weasley isn't nearly good enough for you." He spoke in a what would have been considered a seductive tone, for not it have been fouled with contempt against the man she cared most about.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say?" Majie stopped suddenly, her head swiveling to look this boy in the face.  
  
"I said that you're one of the most attractive woman in this school beautiful, smart, and you're wasting your time on that Weasley boy, when you could have someone like me." He straightened as he moved towards her slowly.  
  
Majie's cheeks flushed slightly. Who was this boy who dared compliment her, and put down Ron all in the same sentence. She tried to ignore him and continue on her way to her room, but he sidestepped to his right, placing himself directly in front of her.   
  
"Is there something you want?" She asked him, feeling slightly annoyed by his attempts to get her attention, and his lack of words.  
  
"I've already told you." His eyebrow arched ever so slightly.  
  
"You've told me nothing of importance, while putting down my boyfriend. As a matter of fact, I don't even know your name."  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Well Draco, would you mind telling me what it is you need, or how I can be of assistance to you, because I have other things I need to get done."  
  
"You just remember my name, and if you need a real man, don't be afraid to come find me."  
  
Majie's face contorted, "Yeah, right. Bye." She hurried off to her portrait and entered her quarters in disbelief of what the boy she had just met had said to her.  
  


I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! lots more to come! Feel free to review, flame, whatever... its all appreciate :)


	7. Identical Conspirators and Some Annoying...

Chapter 7 - Identical Conspirators and Some Annoying Leaves 

A few days later Majie was in the process of trying to find the origins of the Uthelredum leaves, and it's uses for her Magical Apothecary class, when Fred and George Weasley stumbled across her searching though the books in the library.  
  
"Majie!" Shouted George before leaping on her back. "So nice to see you! Haven't seen you around in awhile!"  
  
Majie began to laugh, and turned to give both the boys both a hug. "Yes I know, I've been quite busy myself."  
  
"What are you up to now?!" Fred chimed in.  
  
"Trying to find the uses of Uthelredum leaves, what do you suggest?"  
  
"That you come out with us for a bit, we can get dinner together and spend some time chatting about why you've neglected us so!" The twins gave her radiant identical and irresistible smiles. They knew she wouldn't be able to resist their smile.  
  
Majie signed, giving them a look that said she really had a lot of work to do, but wasn't sure if she should welcome the break. "But I need to find these uses" She trailed off.  
  
"How about this," Fred started. "We will help you look up those leaves in a bit after you've spent some quality time with your old pals George and I! How does that sound?"   
  
"Ohh." Majie thought that she really could use the break and she had been neglecting two of her best friends "You promise you'll help me study?"  
  
"Cross our hearts, hope to eat our own canary crèmes." Fred and George both said, drawing X's with their index finger over their chest.  
  
Majie chuckled over the canary crème comment, and thought about asking them to actually eat one just so she could get a good laugh, but decided that no one person deserved to have feathers, no matter how funny it looked.  
  
Fred and George each grabbed a hold of one of Majie's arms and began leading her off through the castle.   
  
"So where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"On a picnic!" Fred proclaimed, while they led her around a corner into an empty hallway.   
  
Majie stopped walking mid step. "Ooh no! I am NOT eating any of your food!"   
  
Both boys looked at her, pretending to be hurt by her display. "Majenta, what do you take us for?! We would never think of feeding you aaanything bad!" George put his hand to his heart, "Ever."  
  
"Yeah right!"   
  
"Ok, so just come with us, you'll see, it's not our food, don't worry!" Both boys urged her to come on with them. Just a few doors down they entered a fairly deserted classroom, except for a few chairs around a small table, and 2 hours elves running about the room.  
  
"Welcome!" Said one of the elves.  
  
"Welcome sirs and miss!" Chimed in the other.  
  
"Is everything all good and right for you sirs?" Said the first.  
  
"Yes, yes! It is perfect! Thank you ever so much, you are wonderful elves!" Fred said smiling. The elves blushed intensely before bursting into thanks and admiration for the boys and then scurrying out the door.  
  
Majie laughed. "You guys missed me this much?" She looked around the room, a table with 3 plates full of food that was still steaming, goblets of pumpkin juice and candles? She didn't know whether to feel happy or weirded out.  
  
"Majenta, we haven't seen you in weeeeeks." Fred said in a twinly-like tone.  
  
"Weeks." George repeated him.  
  
"And ya know you did tell us that we could have a go with you sometime, I recall?"  
  
Majie coughed startled. They were joking, right? She was dating their younger brother, why would they say something like that? "Um guys, I said that before Ron and I started seeing each other. You know I was being silly right? You both are two of my closest friends, and my boyfriend is your youngest brother, you could never ask me to betray him."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other smirking. "Majie, you knew we we're just busting you, we were just kidding! We thought you knew not to take us seriously! Hehe.. Though if you and Ron ever broke up?"  
  
"George!" Majie swatted both twins, a smile lighting up her previously worried face.   
  
"Actually, we did have something to show you." Fred stated, before pulling out a book behind his back titled "Rare Magical Plants and Their Origins," We've found the information on the leaves for you previously so you couldn't give us a hard time about this."  
  
"You two are kiddin' me! You've found the book! Oh my goodness! You boys are the greatest!" Majie jumped up and down before wrapping her arms around the boys, kissing their cheeks merrily.   
  
"Nope, how many times do we have to tell you Majie, we are honest guys, we'd never do anything to hurt most people, heh." Fred smiled, pulling out a chair and gesturing for her to sit down.   
  
"Thanks." Majie smiled at the boys and sat down for dinner and made a mental note that sometime she'd have to repay the twins for being so awesome to her.   
  
"By the way, Uthelredum leaves are used in mind reading potions." George stated, before they dug into their dinner.

Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story!!

hecate: thanks for the comments, it brightened my day a little! if you'd like to send me reviews (this goes for anyone) my email is auds@antisocial.com   
ferggirl99: hehe.. while i love the twins and would love to make them majie's love interest i dunno if that is going to happen! mostly they're just her best friends, and they're so funnny and cheery you have to love them!   
Elf Princess Bloom: MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER! lol.. i love you, thanks so much! 

  



	8. Poor Red Eared Ronald

Chapter 8 - Poor Red Eared Ron 

Time seemed to fly by when Majie spent time with the Weasley twins. It had been a while since she had had so much fun! They had asked the house elves to bring down her favorite foods, ham, mashed potatoes, and gigantic chocolate chip cookies, which she made the boys test before she ate one. After dinner they played a rousing game of exploding snap in which Majie got a few burns, but she beat the twins single-handedly. The front of Fred's hair was even singed a bit from the time he stuck his face too close to the explosion.

After that they decided to go out and levitate random people's hats off the top of their heads, as well as reeking the normal havoc the twins and Majie usually caused. At one point Crab and Goyle walked past them, arms full of sweets and cakes. Fred levitated one of the cupcakes in Crab's arms suddenly, and he reached out to grab it, causing several of the ones in his arms to fall. They heard Crab curse and kick the cupcakes angrily. He and Goyle looked around the room, as Majie, Fred, and George all stifled down a laugh. Majie raised her wand and charmed up two of the cakes from the ground and forced one to fly into the back of Crab's head, and the other into the back of Goyle's. The boys spun around, placing a hand on the back of their heads. Ferociously, they turned and stormed off, stopping to look behind them once more before they turned around the corner.

"That was great!" Fred smiled. "Those bloaks had that coming to them for a while."

"Yeah, no joke." George agreed.

Majie looked down at her watch to realize it was nearly 11pm. All this fun made Majie wish she didn't have to go to bed, but she knew that if they stayed out of bed much longer they could get into trouble. She was in the process of walking the boys back to the Gryffindor common room when the three of them ran into Filtch patrolling the corridors. 

"What are you three doing out of bed at this hour?!" Filtch's veins in his forehead flared.

"I requested special permission to a room for tutoring." Majie spoke up suddenly. "I am a Ravenclaw prefect and am walking these boys back to their common room now."

Filtch eyed them. He wasn't sure whether to trust this girl with the Weasley twins, he knew how much trouble they could be, but she was a prefect, therefor she had to be a trustworthy person. He let out a slight growl of disappointment that he couldn't get the worst set of trouble makers at Hogwarts into trouble, but let them go due to the lack of evidence of their causing trouble. 

"Whew." Said George as Filtch was out of hearing range. "That man can be such a pain sometimes, I guess we stayed out a bit later than planned."

"But that's alright, because it was wonderful!" Majie exclaimed as they neared her portrait hole. Her cheeks immediately flushed by her own outburst, but continued, "I'm so glad you two dragged me out tonight. I really have missed being around you both. I don't know what I would do without you two! Oh, and thank you for the book!" She pointed down to the Herbology book the boys had found for her that included the Uthelredum leaf information she needed for her essay.

"It was nothing, you are one of the best," Fred started.

"and most attractive," George cut in.

"friends we have!" Fred finished.

Majie laughed merrily at the twins. "Thank you very much! I'll let you two go back to your common room by yourself now; it's not too far from here. Goodnight boys." 

Both boys suddenly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, one boy on each side. Majie turned bright red. She turned back to both of them and gave each boy a peck on the cheek as well and wished them off.

"Night!" Fred and George said in unison before leaving Majie to enter her portrait hole alone.  


  
All the while Majie was out with Fred and George, Ron was busy looking for her after noticing she hadn't made it to dinner that night. Ron checked the library and asked another Ravenclaw prefect if he knew Majie's whereabouts as well. The prefect didn't know where she was. Ron was becoming quite flustered. He hadn't seen Majie all day, and now she was all but missing. By 10 or 10:30 (he wasn't exactly sure of the time) he wandered into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Hermione chatting away on a couch near the fireplace. 

"Hi Ron!" Hermione greeted Ron lively. She and Harry both noticed the bewildered look in his eyes at the same moment.

"Ron what is it?" Hermione questioned. 

"I can't find Majenta I've been looking for her since dinnertime. You don't think someone could have kidnapped her?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ron what are you talking about, someone kidnapped Majie?" Harry stood up quickly. 

"Be serious Ron," Hermione started, "She is a prefect, she has a lot of things to do and -"

"She wasn't at dinner!" Ron cut her off. "She doesn't skip meals, at least not without me."

Harry coughed. "And what do you mean by that, Ron?" Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Oh shut up! This isn't funny. I think Majenta could have been kidnapped!"

"Well maybe we should go look for her?" Harry suggested.

"I say, we stay here, since it is well past the time when we should be out, and talk to a professor in the morning." Hermione, the voice of reason, tried to reckon with Ron.

"No way! I don't care about any rules, my girlfriend could have been kidnapped and well on her way out of the country by now and you want to give the abductor the entire night to stow away with her!!" Ron's ears were becoming red, he was fuming so furiously. It was amazing the vocabulary he could utilize when he was in a desperate situation.

"Well we can't just run around the school, maybe she was just too busy to hang around you today!!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up.

"Just because I have found someone who actually loves me, you are jealous!!" Ron's whole face had become red at this point.

"Oh yeah, someone who loves you!? Well I -"

"Ok!" Harry interrupted them. "Stop it! We don't know what is going on, maybe we can go to Professor Dumbledore right now and see what he has to say" Harry trailed off as he saw Fred and George wander into the common room.

"Oh man, what a great night! Majie is so funny, the way she beat you on exploding snap and managed to singe your hair at the same time!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, and when she shot those cakes at Crab and Goyle's head, that was the best!!" Fred continued.

Harry saw Ron's head swivel around towards Fred and George.

"Fred! George!" Ron shouted. "What is going on? Where is Majenta? What are you talking about cakes and exploding snap?!" 

"Oh, we just had dinner with her, and we played exploding snap after. Then we went out and played tricks on people, it was great!" George said happily.

"You were out with Majenta? Why didn't you tell me this? I THOUGHT SHE HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!!" Ron's hands curled into fists.

"Calm down Ron. We hadn't seen her in so long, we had to take her away from you for a bit. We couldn't tell you what was going on and risk you ruining our surprise diner for her either. She IS one of our best friends, and has known us longer than you, you know?" Fred stated. 

"I can't believe this!" Ron said, exasperated.

"So she is ok then? She is in her room?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, course." The twins said simultaneously. 

"Alright, see Ron, she's just fine." Hermione stated pointedly. 

Ron sighed. "Fine, whatever." He looked around at everyone in the room, his face expressing that he was slightly hurt by everyone's lack of seriousness towards him, except for Harry of course. Ron turned and walked up the stairs to go to bed. 'What was it that Hermione had against Majie anyways?' He thought to himself. His covers were much too warm and inviting for him to worry about anything for much longer though as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *   
I'll give you a cookie if you review my story?! hehe.. Again, if you've taken the time to read the story then please tell me what you think, I don't get many reviews... plus you'll get your named added at the bottom of the next chapter, how exciting! lol 

Jess: I'm glad you like the story! I'm pretty impressed with myself honestly.   
Dark Angemon: Thanks a lot, I'm flattered :)  



	9. All Ravaging Aside

Chapter 9 - All Ravaging Aside 

Ron glanced up at his clock. It was nearly one am and he couldn't sleep. He had Majenta on his mind, and was still feeling a bit shaken from earlier when he has thought she had been kidnapped. He had assumed he would fall asleep from sheer exhaustion, but he instead ended up laying in his bed tossing and turning for two hours time. He sat up and looked around the room. Everyone else was fast asleep. 

Ron slid his legs off the side of his bed and stood up slowly, yawning. He walked over to his dresser and pulled a large maroon sweater out with the letter R written on it. It was already a bit tight on him. He pulled the sweater over his head and slid his slippers onto his feet before heading towards the common room door. He passed through the common room and up to the portrait hole. The portrait of the fat lady swung open slowly and Ron heard her saying something about 'who is that disturbing me this late,' before he hurried off in the direction of Majie's portrait.

Ron scurried around corners of the building being careful to keep an eye out for any patrolling professor or Filtch himself. He passed Sir Benton who was sleeping in his portrait and came to the fields of flowers portrait outside Majie's room. "Puffle Puffled what was that password Poodle, no. Puddle! Puddle.. Puddle Puffs!" He exclaimed. The portrait didn't move. He was sure that's what it was, repeating the password over a few more times. "Damn, she must have changed it!" 

Frustrated, Ron began to kick the wall below the portrait. "Open up Majie! It's Ron, open up!" He knocked heavily on the portrait. "Majenta, open up!" 

"Ron?" He heard from inside. "Hold on just one moment." He heard some light shuffling and suddenly the portrait opened. "What what are you doing here?" Majie looked at Ron, slightly confused, her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and her pajamas disarrayed. She attempted to push back the fly-aways of her pony. 

"I I wanted to see you." He suddenly felt very foolish. He knew there was nothing wrong with her, but he didn't want to tell her he had been up all night worrying because he thought she was kidnapped when in truth she had just been out with two of her best friends.

"And it couldn't have waited for morning? I'm very tired. I've had a long day."

"Yes, I heard." He said in a more pointed manner than he originally intended.

"What do you mean?"

"You were out with Fred and George, I was worried I hadn't seen you all day today and didn't know where you were, and found out before bed you were with my brothers."

"Ron if this is about my spending time with Fred and George they are my best friends!" She huffed. She couldn't believe he woke her up at one in the morning to say he didn't like her being with her best friends. Didn't he trust her by now?

"No no, it's not that!" Ron took back his words quickly. "I you see" he looked around thinking it might not be best standing in the doorway talking at this point, "um, can I come in?" 

"Sure, sure." Majie backed away allowing Ron to walk in and the portrait to close behind him. The lights flickered behind them in the room. 

"You see," Ron began, "I went looking for you today because I hadn't seen you at dinner. I was worried, I thought maybe something was wrong, and no one had seen you"

Majie's face softened at his concerned thoughts.

"So I wanted to go out and see if you were alright, and suddenly Fred and George came bursting into the room bustling about what fun they had with you and I was a bit angry no one had told me this, especially them. And well I couldn't fall asleep tonight because, well, I missed you"

"Oh Ron I'm sorry I worried you, you see the twins surprised me, they were whining about how I never spend time with them and whisked me off to dinner and we were playing games and we lost track of time. I just finished my Herbology paper that is due tomorrow about half an hour ago though, and I'm very tired Ron."

"Oh would you mind if well, maybe not, maybe I should just head back to my room" Ron tried to hide his embarrassment that he was about to ask to spend the night in her room.

"Oh I wouldn't speak of making you go back to your room and risk getting in trouble, com'er." She beckoned him towards her bed. "You can just stay here tonight and go back to your room in the morning, I have plenty of room." 

Ron blushed hard. Had Majenta just invited him to sleep in the same bed with her? He looked at her, his face turning red.

"Well?" She questioned, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Com'on. I won't bite at least not hard." She smiled and winked at him. 

He walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed. 

"Alright then," she climbed in, pulling him along, and curled up next to him. 

Ron felt his hormones raging, he was sleeping in the same bed as his much older girlfriend and he was breaking every rule possible, it was all to exciting. He stared at Majie's face, her eyes closed, and her body so near his. He felt himself leaning in until suddenly their lips made contact. Majie's eyes fluttered open briefly before she returned his kiss with a soft sigh of enjoyment. She pulled in towards him even more, and he felt a lurch in his lower abdomen. If this kept up much longer he would not be able to control himself. He pulled away slightly, but Majie just scooted up next to him. He sighed and took a few deep breaths. Majie opened her eyes one last time to gaze into his big soft caramel ones before brushing her nose up under his chin, lightly nuzzling his neck, and drifting off to sleep. Her arm dangled dangerously over his waste on her hand was placed strategically on his upper thy. Closing his eyes he let the warmth of her body comfort him as he himself began to doze off to sleep as well.  


* * * * 

Elf Princess Bloom: *hands over cookie* me love Fred and George toooooo   
Yggdrasil: I dunno if I should take that as a compliment or an insult, but oh well. If Majie is a Mary Sue, then she is a cool one. 


	10. Disheveled Red Hair

Chapter 10 - Disheveled Red Hair 

Ron awoke to find a half-naked Majenta getting ready for her classes. He peered out from under the covers to get a better look at her. She was standing in just her skirt and was about to put on her bra. Clasping the back of it she turned around and jumped when she noticed Ron's large, round eyes staring at her. 

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, blushing profusely.

"Just for a moment." Ron replied quickly. 

"Oh yeah?" Wearing just a skirt and bra she pulled back the covers and pounced atop Ron. She landed on all fours directly over him. She mussed up his hair before leaning into his chest. She began a trail of fiery kisses beginning at his collarbone, moving up his neck, chin, and landing on his lips. They kissed passionately for several moments and when she pulled away she noticed Ron was panting. "How was that?" She smirked.

He breathed in deeply before wrapping his arms around Majie's waist and yanking her down on top of him. They kissed passionately for several more minutes. Ron had just gotten the chance to take Majie's bra back off when she felt his body stiffen suddenly and a moan escape from his lips. His face contorted, tell-tailing Majie that he had already come. 

Ron began to blush and sat up. "Maybe we should, uh, get ready for class now. I need to.. um.. where is your bathroom?" Majie pointed to the door in the back corner of the room. "Thanks." He hopped up and scurried into the bathroom closing the door behind him quickly. 

Majie laughed and got up, dressing herself fully. After a couple minutes Ron re-emerged from the bathroom in just his boxers, with his sweater and pajamma bottoms in his arms. Suddenly his jaw dropped. 

"Is that the time?" His eyes focused on the clock on her wall. He had about 10 minutes until his first class of the day started. Suddenly there was a knock on the portrait. 

"Shoot! Ron, hide! I don't know who that is!" Ron darted back into the bathroom, leaving the rest of his clothing on the bed, unnoticed by Majie.

"Um, hold on one second." Majie called out, walking over towards the door, the person knocked again. She opened up the portrait to find Harry and Hermione standing outside it. Hermione looked slightly confused, but Harry had seen where Majie's portrait was already.

"Hi," Harry spoke. "Um, not to worry you, but, you see, we couldn't find Ron this morning and" Harry's eyes wandered to Majie's bed where he saw a familiar maroon sweater. "and, um.. we wanted to know if you knew where he was?" 

Majie began to giggle softly. "Come on in, I know just where you can find him." 

She led them into the room, allowing the portrait to close behind them.  
"Ron, it's ok, you can come out now." Majie spoke. Ron strolled back out of the bathroom, his hair disheveled and wearing only boxers, to find his two best friends snickering at him. 

"Gah!" He darted back into the bathroom. "What is Hermione doing in here?" He spoke behind the door. 

"Oh Ron, don't be such a baby. It's not like I haven't seen-" Hermione spoke, but was cut off my Ron yelling from behind the bathroom door.

"You are NOT allowed the pleasure of seeing me under these conditions!" Harry walked towards the door.

"Ron, we're going to be late for class! You need to come out now!"

"No way."

"RON!"

"NO!" 

"Ok, how about I go get you a change of clothes and Hermione runs ahead to tell the teacher we're going to be late?"

"Yeah I can go now to tell them you're naked I mean, late!" Hermione called towards the door. She turned around and headed back out the portrait hole.

"Ok she's gone, come out now, I need to go to my classes too." Majie spoke.

The door opened a crack and an eye surveyed the room before Ron timidly stepped out into the room. 

"I'm not even going to ask." Harry laughed quietly to himself. Ron gave him a death stare.

"Well, I thought you said you were going to get me some clothes?" 

"No, you're coming with me to go get some clothes. I'm not your servant, put on your sweater and we can just walk fast. Ron sighed. Majie smiled at him. 

"I will see you later sweetie." She walked over, kissing him softly on the lips. "Have a good morning Harry!" She waved good-bye to the boys as they left and grabbed her books to head off to her first class of the day.  


* * * *

Elf Princess Bloom: *breaks out into song* have i ever told you that youre my heeeeroooo *stops* sorry about that... got a little out of control here at college. thanks again for the review, i wuv u!  
Estrella: yuh, i know, ron is SUCH the stud baby... lol. but thanks for the comments, im flattered! 


	11. Waddiwasi Cookie Creations

Chapter 11 - Waddiwasi Cookie Creations 

Quite a lot of time had passed by since Majie had met the blond Slytherine boy, Draco. She had nearly forgotten about her odd encounter with him when she sat down with Ron at lunchtime. 

Ron immediately began grumbling about how he couldn't get his potion for Snape's class to come out right. 

"The color is supposed to be bright green, but it always keep turning a dull yellow!" He spoke.

"Read over to me what you did, each step." Majie instructed. He reread his procedure for her and half way through she interrupted him. 

"Ooh, I know what you did! The lacewings, you said you put them in at the same time as the lime peel, but you're supposed to put in the wings, then wait 3 minutes, and then put in the bits of peel. You were mostly just blanching out the color by cooking the peel too long I think. I don't think it would have totally affected the usefulness of the potion."

"Oh."

"I still don't understand why Snape made such a big deal over a yellow potion that is supposed to be green, it's really just a slight change!" Majie said, feeling proud of her quick wit to be able to figure out Ron's potion problem.

"Well it's because his name starts with a S and ends with a N-A-P-E" 

Majie laughed. "What did he say to you again?"

"He threw a fuss, told me he was going to feed it to my 'yelping owl' and see if it lived. And then he told me if I didn't do it right tomorrow he would fail me."

"Ugh. The old bloke! I'd like to have a word with him. In fact I might just do that. He has no right to yell at you, nor threaten your owl Pig like that."

"We agree whole-heartedly" Chimed in a red headed duo approaching Majie and Ron from behind. Majie smiled at them.

"Look at what we did!" Exclaimed George. "We took the left over cookies from the other night and made a new Weasley creation!"

"Oh boy, what did you two do?" Questioned Majie. Fred pulled out a medium sized bag that contained one cookie, setting it down on the table. Ron took that moment to lean away from the table.

"We were inspired by Majie during our game of exploding snap! Those cookies, when brought too close to your face, start to spark and then explode, sending chocolate pieces up your nostrils!!" Fred spoke excitedly.

Just as he finished his explanation, Draco, Crabe, and Goyle, passed by the table. Draco, in a swift movement, lifted the cookie up from its spot on the table and tossed it towards Crabe and Goyle. 

"Hey!" Shouted George. "That's ours!"

"Oh really? Well too bad, hope you don't starve. I know your mum and dad can't afford too many things. I'm surprised your father can make enough money to feed the entire litter of you."

Ron fumed, but Majie held him back. "It's not worth it." She said, before lowering her voice. "Besides, that's Fred and George's creation this might be fun." Ron stopped struggling and smirked smugly. 

"My offer still stands Majenta" Draco said before bowing and turning towards his friends.

In a fumble Crabe and Goyle tore the cookie in half. Streams of sparks erupted from the halves as they brought it to their faces. In a burst the halves exploded, and flying chocolate flew straight up Crabe and Goyle's noses. 

Everyone at the Gryffindor table burst into laughter at the three boys speed off, Draco looking back at Majie once.

"What did he mean 'his offer'?" Ron turned to Majie.

"Oh nothing, he's a jerk. Forget about it, he's just trying to get a reaction out of you."

Ron nodded, still slightly confused, but said, "alright," before changing the subject.  


* * * * 

I'm so excited! This has been the most reviews I've gotten at one time! I should write about ROn getting sexual more often.. *evil laughter* Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, here's the latest:

LetaBear: Yeah I do think I might have made Ron a bit too emotional, but, well he's in love! If you notice though, he never does actually cry in front of anyone, just is frustrated with himself and holding back his tears. =P   
Sarah Christine: THAT IS THE FUNNIEST REVIEW I'VE EVER GOTTEN!!! It took me a few minutes to stop laughing after reading what you wrote... thank you a ton =D   
SpiffyAwesometon: Thank you lots and lots and lots! I'm really not THAT talented, but I try, hehe. (cute name btw)   
Elf Princess Bloom: Wow, I think you've managed to review every chapter of my story! So exciting!   
Ineedaname: hehe, sorry there was no "controling" being done in this chapter... I promise Ron will have more in the future though! I mean, it's a pretty nice mental picture with him.. *coughs* hehehe... and I'll stop there.

++ As a side note, I thought I would mention that I found the word and meaning to the spell Waddiwasi in the Spell Origins Book at: http://www.angelfire.com/hi5/spellorigins


	12. Hot Pants and Forecasted Trouble

Chapter 12 - Hot Pants and Forecasted Trouble 

"Hey Maj, I was thinking we've been dating for several months now, and we still haven't had sex. And I'm thinking, if we don't get down to business soon I might just have to go off and find another woman who can satisfy me better than you." Ron spoke out, quite bluntly. 

Majie choked, "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said." Ron nodded his head once at her before tearing his shirt open. "I want you right here, right now!" 

"But but Ron we're in a" Majie's eyes darted around the room quickly, "a meat freezer?" 

Ron smiled deviously at her, suddenly tearing his pants from his body as well. Majie looked him over standing there in quite a form fitting pair of white underwear. Ron had quite an amazing body for being just under 15 year olds. He was tall, lean, and had even gained fair amounts of muscle tone since a few years previous when he was the slightly chunky and cherubic child she adored. Maybe he was right? Maybe he was growing older and more mature 

"How badly do you want me?" She spoke seductively. 

He smiled at her slyly but before he could do anything she dived on top of him, kissing him forcefully. Her hands roamed up and down his beautiful masculine body as he began to pull her clothes off as well

  
"Ron Ron RON!!" 

"Not now Harry, Majienta and I are" Ron shot up in his bed. "Heeeey, Harry!!!!! YOU JUST RUINED A PERFECTLY INCREADBLE DREAM!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not now Harry? For your information we're going to be late for Charms! You better get up now!!" Harry instructed him.

Ron went to pull the covers down off of himself but noticed they were a bit sticky. "Shoot."

"What?" Harry tried to see what was wrong.

"It's nothing um, give me a minute to get dressed, ok?"

"Sure," Harry walked away from Ron.

Ron peeled back his covers and stripped down to nothing, throwing his slimy pajamas into the basket near his bed. He rummaged through his clothing drawer picking out his outfit and hurriedly pulling his robe on over it. He rushed out to where Harry was waiting for him and the two of them headed off to Charms together. 

Majie was on her way to her private room when she felt someone approaching her from behind. 

"That was a really cheap trick your boyfriends pulled the other day." A slightly familiar voice spoke from behind her. She kept walking hoping she could ignore the person behind her.

"Majenta, I know you heard me." She continued to ignore him, picking up her pace slightly. Suddenly he grabbed a hold of her shoulder, spinning her around.

"Draco. What is it you need?"

"I don't need anything."

"I'll be off then."

"What does a man have to do to converse with you?!" Draco exclaimed.

Majie stopped and spun around. "For starters that could recognize my power in that I am a prefect and could immediately assign you detention for the force you used with me just moments ago. Also, they would have to be polite and caring, and, well, have red hair" Majie drifted off for a brief moment.

"Sickening. Red hair? How can you be attracted to anyone with red hair?"

"How could you not be? I tend to prize a man with a sense of intelligence, wit, and charm about him."

Draco let out a slight snort of annoyance. "You've picked the wrong man if you want someone like that Majienta. You're so beautiful," He closed in on her, placing a hand on her cheek. She pushed it away. "Your long dark hair, you beautiful bright eyes, your amazing body" Draco pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and planting a hot kiss on her lips. She struggled to push him away. 

"Draco, stop it! I'm going to assign you detention for attacking a prefect!" She struggled to speak as he kissed her. 

"Yeah, right." He continued to kiss her, groping her body, as she struggled. She managed to wiggle slightly out of his grasp and swung her knee up connecting with him between his legs. He yelped. This gave her just enough time to break free. She ran as fast as she could down the hallway not looking back. 

She could hear Draco chasing after her, and she continued to run until she was outside the Gryffindor portrait where she saw Fred and George about to enter. 

"Fred! George!" She exclaimed, feeling her knees give out from the chase. Fred jolted forward, catching her as she panted. Both boys looked up to see Draco stop and make off in the opposite direction. 

"Majie!" Fred looked down at her as he held her. "What happened? What was Draco doing?"

"He he cornered me and started to kiss me and I tried to stop him I finally kicked him and ran off as fast as I could before he could recover. Thank God I found you two." Majie wrapped her arms around Fred as he held her. A few silent tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Fred, George, what's going on?" An approaching voice spoke. 

"It's Majie, I think Draco has done something to her!" George explained to Ron and Harry as they came towards them. He quickly explained to the two of them what Majie had said as she shifted her weight.

"Draco?" Ron looked around angrily. 

"Don't worry about it right now Ron." Majie spoke. She let go of Fred and wrapped her arms around Ron. She was shaking slightly as he held her.

"Ok" Ron hadn't seen Majie this shook up since she thought he was going to drown during Harry's second task.

"We'll take care of him Majie," said Fred and George together. Their fists bawled up, pounding into their open palms. 

"Yeah, we all will." Assured Ron. 

"Ron, could I stay with you tonight?" Majie asked.

The twins looked slightly apprehensive about this, but Ron quickly accepted, and offered to walk her down to her room to gather her things for tomorrow.

"Ron, thank you so much for coming with me to my room, I just I never imagined Draco would do that, or that he was so much stronger than me" 

Ron's grip around her tightened as they packed up her belongings for the next day. "I'm not surprised," He spoke. "This is the first time Draco has truly been jealous of something I have, and he didn't know how to handle it. He's the most retched person I've ever known."

"Yeah I see that now." 

"Was that what he meant when he said 'my offer still stands' to you?"

"I think so, he wanted me to break up with you for him. Honestly, he is a nutter thinking I would ever do something like that." 

Majie turned to face Ron, and Ron cracked a smile. This made Majie start to giggle as well. "Yes, a nutter, that's exactly what he is." Ron agreed.

Once everything that was necessary for the next was packed up in a bag, Ron and Majie headed back towards the Gryffindor tower. Ron put Majie in his bed, lying down next to her, allowing her to curl around him. She dozed off quickly, and Ron carefully detangled himself from her to meet up with Fred, George, Lee, and Harry in the common room. They sat down and began to devise a plan on how they were going to pay Draco back what he justly deserved. 

  


* * * * *

I'm sorry that the previous chapter (#11) was so short, I hope everyone enjoyed this much longer chapter! =D

Sarah Christine: I have faithful fans? whoo hoo!!! hope this chapter was long enough for ya, sorry about the last one. don't worry, Draco will eat dirt soon hehe...


	13. Revenge Of The Gryffindors

Chapter 13 - Revenge Of The Gryffindors 

Ron poked his head through the doorway to where his bed was. On it lay Majie, beautiful as ever, sprawled out across it, her long hair spread in every direction across his pillow. He continued to look at her in the darkness for a few more moments until trotting back to the common room where his friends and siblings awaited him. 

"She's fast asleep." He reported to the boys sitting on the couch.

Fred and George stood up, looking to Lee, Harry and their younger brother Ron. "We're going straight to the Slytherine common room to find Draco." Fred stated. "We're going to teach him a lesson."

"You don't think that Majie will be angry with us for taking things into our own hands do you?" Lee questioned, looking slightly worried, but determined.

"Well I'm sure she won't be thrilled that we didn't go straight to the authorities about it, but she IS a prefect and so she could have done something herself if she wanted to." George said.

"Yes, and Draco needs to learn to stay away from her, or else." Fred finished.

"Right." Lee, Harry, and Ron agreed.

The boys all headed out the portrait hole on a mission to find Draco Malfoy, none of them with a sure idea in their heads as to what exactly they were going to do to him when they did found him. They neared where they believed the Slytherine portrait hole was to find a few Slytherine girls entering, and Draco's loud voice echoing out into the hall from inside the common room. 

"Excuse us," Fred and George spoke up to the girls. "Hold that portrait please."

The girls looked confusedly at the group of Gryffindor-patch-wearing boys telling them to hold the portrait.

"You're not allowed in here, go find your own common room." A snotty girl with near slits for eyes and an upturned nose spoke pointedly to the group of boys, while she stood in the doorway. 

"Macey." Lee spoke, startling the girl. "Please move out of the way, we need to see someone from Slytherine this instant."

"Who?" Her expression softened a bit after Lee spoke to her.

Lee turned to Fred and spoke softly so that Macey could not hear him. "You guys go on in, I'm going to distract this one," Fred winked at Lee and waved his hand to signal the rest to follow him as he walked past Macey.

Lee leaned into the side of the wall and smiled half-wittedly at the Slytherine girl as she looked on, slightly flustered by the boys, as they walked past her.

Draco's loud voice spoke from inside the common room. "She could barely resist me, said something about how amazing I was in bed and how that Weasley creature could never compare to me-"

"Hey Draco!" Ron called in the direction of where Draco's loud voice echoed. 

Draco stiffened in his seat as he watched the pile of Gryffindor boys come into the common room. He looked as if he was deciding on whether he should run and hide or scream for help, maybe even shoot a defiant comment back at them. Crabe and Goyle weren't even there at the moment to protect him. There were just 3 or 4 boys sitting around him listening to his version of what he did to Majie.

"Weasley." Draco nodded, standing up, and the other boys around him followed suite. "What the hell do you think you're doing in OUR common room." Draco said angrily. Iif it wasn't for the fact that Draco was naturally an asshole it would have taken Ron by surprise at his boldness of words after his acts earlier that day.

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing here Weasley Weasley_s_." One of the Slytherine boys backed up Draco.

"None of your business." Fred, George, and Harry stood behind Ron. 

"We're here to see Malfoy, alone." Ron said. Draco looked around at the boys that we're with him. "So unless you want to be involved in his problems we suggest you leave us now, and Draco follow us." Ron said in a smooth, calm tone of voice that shook the normally unshaken Slytherines.

"Why should I follow-" Draco was cut off by Harry who had been quiet until then.

"NOW MALFOY!" Harry shouted. The rest of the Slytherine boys backed away slowly from Draco as he looked around him for help. He looked like he was about to run when suddenly the boys pounced on him. They grabbed hold of him and began to drag him towards the portrait hole. Draco was too frightened to scream. Macey looked at them stunned and backed away quickly. Lee saluted her, turning to follow his friends.

The group scrambled to a dark hallway not too far from the Slytherine portrait and threw Draco to the floor, hard. He gasped looking up at the boys as they circled around him.

"Don't you ever EVER touch my girlfriend AGAIN." Ron began. "You have NO idea who you are messing with-" Suddenly Draco made a grab for his wand, Ron kicked his hand and the wand flew into the air. Ron caught it, despite Draco's struggles, and snapped it in half, sparks flying in the air.

"Majie is one of our closest friends, and we know many more people would have come, but we didn't want to disgrace her by telling people that the dirty Draco Malfoy had attempted to take advantage of her" Lee spoke up, kicking Draco's leg.

"You don't own her" Draco said, spitting at them. This did it; Ron leapt on him. He punched him and beat him until his pretty pale face was nearly entirely black and blue, and his cheek was cut open, a trickle of blood running down it. Despite the stupidity of his move, Draco tried to swing his foot towards the boys. Fred, George, Lee and Harry all then began to kick him and punch him while he withered in pain. He let out several high pitched yelps of pain and was gasping for breath by the time they finally ended the beating.

"If you ever try and touch her again you will not live to see the next day." The boys looked at him bleeding and silently weeping in pain as they turned and walked away a grin on their formerly angry faces. Ron stopped suddenly, looking back at the weeping Malfoy.

"By the way Malfoy you scream like a girl." Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco. It felt good to finally beat the crap out of the thankless bastard.

The boys made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, not caring that they just left a near dead boy in the hallway. They felt powerful, almost accomplished, and at the same time a little guilty. Maybe they had taken things a little too far with what they did. They tried to shrug it off, and separated to their rooms to sleep off their guilt for the night.

Ron entered his room to find Majie hugging his pillow in her arms. He carefully slide the pillow out of it place, putting it under her head, and replaced the void in her arms with his own body. He kissed her nose and she stirred slightly before tightening her grip around his body and falling directly back asleep.

* * * *

Awkwardness: thanks so much! i'm currently putting together a slash story that will most likely be ron/draco, hehe. hopefully i will get that up soon. i wanted to wait until i had a good start on this fic b4 i moved to more b/c i have issues with working on several at the same time, sometimes.  
Elf Princess Bloom: hmm... castration seemed a bit severe.. and what is fruit plasma?! lol  



	14. The Professor's Fury, Chudley Cannon Box...

Chapter 14 - The Professor's Fury, Chudley Cannon Boxers, and Poor Harry 

"WHAT is going on here!" 

Ron awoke with a start. Professor McGonagall was standing over Ron's bed, a furious expression on her face, with a frightened looking Harry dangling from the end of her arm. His robes were up at his nose due to the professor's tight grasp at his collar. 

"Draco Malfoy was found last night, nearly beaten to death, and a large amount of witnesses saying that several Weasleys, Lee Jordan, and Potter were all involved in-"

Suddenly the covers began to ruffle and Majie poked her head out, "Ron, what's going on" 

McGonagall gasped, "Prefect Loveoak!!" Her eyes grew wide.

Majie shot up in bed. "Professor!" Majie exclaimed, jumping out of Ron's bed and scurrying to put her robe on over her pajamas. "I can explain, I can-"

"Are you saying that you were involved in last night's events?"

Majie stopped. "Wait, I thought you meant last nights events? Professor, I am confused." 

"As I just spoke, last night Draco Malfoy was found nearly beaten to death and there were witnesses as to who did it." Harry dangled helplessly from McGonagall's grasp.

Majie stared at Harry. "Harry? Why would-"

"It was not just Harry, the Slytherine witnesses have told me that Ron, Fred, and George Weasley, as well as Lee Jordan have been involved as well."

Majie's eyes narrowed. "And you trust the Slytherines? Who were some of your witnesses?"

"Well to start, Macey Tumblewurd said that Lee was trying to distract her when they stormed the Slytherine common room"

"Macey? She is one of Lee's well lets just say she didn't like it that Lee never wanted a real relationship with her. She could just be trying to get Lee in trouble for no reason. And the others?" 

"Maxwell Burgwas, John Lentiel, and Alexander Frames were all with Draco when they dragged him from the common room." 

All this information was making Majie want to giggle, 'stormed the common room,' 'dragged him from the common room,' it sounded more like an army attacking. "I have to tell you professor that I know for a fact that Max and John were, well, not very happy with Fred and George after they were given a few of their creations. I don't see where all this is leading. You sound as if an army of Gryffindor men ran into the Slytherine common room and tore Draco apart" Majie looked down at Ron still sitting in his bed. His big eyes showed a slight tinge of guilt in them. 

The past days events flooded into her head, she remembered how the boys had said they would get revenge on Draco for what he had done. Majie drew a breath in. "I know what this is all about." She began, but was interrupted when Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore entered the room, Fred, George, and Lee were following close behind them. 

"This prefect was about to shed some light on what occurred last night." McGonagall looked towards Snape and Dumbledore. 

Everyone in the room looked at Majie. She suddenly felt very small. "Well um I I don't really know did you boys actually do these things that McGonagall was saying?" She looked towards Fred, George, and Lee, they looked back guiltily. 

"Yes Majie I'm afraid so." Fred said looking into her eyes.

"I see" She spoke. "As I was saying, I know why they did this." She paused.

"Go on," Dumbledore instructed.

"Well" She started. "Yesterday night Draco Malfoy cornered me as I was going back to my room. He attempted to attack and molest me. I fought him off, and he chased me through the school until I ran into Fred and George and they scared him off. I was going to go to you first thing this morning to report it because it was late and I was so shaken. The boys must have thought it would be better to take things into their own hands last night, right after the incident, while I slept. Also, Ron offered that I stay with him when he saw how shaken I was, and that is why I was here when you came in Professor McGonagall." She finished. She saw Dumbledore smirk ever-so-slightly at the last part of her explaination.

Unsurprisingly enough Snape was the first one to speak up. "It was totally inappropriate for these boys to take matters into their own hands. Prefect Loveoak should have come to the authorities right after this happened."

Fred and George were squirming behind Dumbledore, looking as if they wanted to scream.

"But Professor," Ron started. "Draco chased her through the school, she was frightened to go out after-"

"And storming the Slytherine common room, which may I remind you that it is against school rules for students to be in any common room but their own, was the answer to it?!" Snape raged, but Ron stood up from his bed. He was fuming. He didn't even care that he was in just his boxers, yet again. In fact, he didn't care in the least what anyone thought at that moment. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"It sounds like everyone has had a long night here. Majenta I would like you to come with me to my office to discuss this situation. As for the boys, they will be given a weeks worth of detentions for their actions in this situation - that includes Mr. Malfoy, once he is released from the hospital wing. Mr. Malfoy will also be restricted from contact with Miss Loveoak for the rest of the school year."

The boys seemed satisfied with this answer, though Snape as usual had an angry expression on his face. 

"Minerva, please take these boys to your office for questioning. I would like to know the details of last night's events from them as well. Thank you for your help Severus." Dumbledore nodded towards the professors and turned to exit the room, Majie following him. 

Majie stopped for a brief moment and turned to Ron. She placed a hand on his bare chest, whispering in his ear, "you might want to put some clothes on." He looked down towards his bright orange boxers that read "Chudley Cannons," and blushed heartily. She then kissed his cheek, and left.

Professor Snape turned and stormed out behind Majie.

"Um, professor" Harry squeaked.

"Yes?" McGonagall answered.

"I'm sort of having trouble breathing" 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She finally let go of Harry's collar. "Sorry about that Harry. Alright boys," She nodded. "Off to my office."  


* * * * *

Dark Angemon: your comments about Draco made me laugh hehe... but yeah, I am trying to keep this story fairly true to the books, and while Tom Felton is quite the piece of work *tons of screaming girl fans hoot and hollar* the character he plays is pure evil, and really couldn't be anything different since I'm writing it during the 4th book. Besides that, I most likely will be keeping Draco as his evil self for a good portion of my future slash... can't promise he won't soften up a little, but who knows :) (wow that was a long reply! lol)

**LMAO.. Dark Angemon pointed out that i had "the professor's FURRY" not fury.. oops?


	15. A Weasley Surprise

Chapter 15 - A Weasley Surprise 

The week's worth of detentions seemed well worth the outcome. The Slytherines now seemed to be quite offstandish towards the Gryffindors, although they loathed them more than anything, they stayed far away fearing that anyone of them might suffer Draco's fate if they so much as muttered a threatening word to a Gryffindor. Unfortunatly time was counting down for Harry's final task in the constantly glooming Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry had found out about the maze he was to be tackling for the final task, and had recruited Hermione and Ron to aid him, though Majie was never far off with details and hints for help with spells. It was helpful to have a 7th year prefect on his side because she knew so much about what to expect. 

There were many rumors flying around the school about the strength of the dark Lord Voldemort growing, and the events of the Quidditch World Cup over the summer were still fresh in everyone's minds. On the day of the last task an article had been written about Harry titled "Harry Potter: Disturbed and Dangerous" by the well known Rita Skeeter that challenged Harry's suitability to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The article angered many of Harry's friend, fans, and supporters, while worrying some of the adults in positions of power as to whether Harry was fit to compete in the last task.

The morning of the day of the final task Harry, Ron, and Majie were in the middle of eating their breakfast when Professor McGonagall interrupted them, startling Harry and causing him to spill his food all down his front. Majie noted how adorable Harry was when he was nervous about something. She felt a little bit bad for him. McGonagall had told Harry to follow her to where he would get to meet his competitor's families. Harry waved goodbye to his friends and followed her, looking quite nervous. He must have assumed that there would be no family waiting for him, or worse, that the dreadful Dursley family would be angrily awaiting his arrival.

"Poor Harry." Majie said. 

"Yeah, I don't think he has anyone to visit him from his family." Ron replied.

Majie sighed, looking down at her watch. "Ron, don't you have History of Magic in a few minutes?"

"Oh NO! And I've got an exam in there today too! I'd better go, goodbye Majie!" He said, kissing her quickly before scurrying off, leaving Majie alone. 

  
Later on that day, as Majie was on her way to get some lunch after her morning class, she saw Harry and Ron running towards her. Behind them, walking at a more normal pace, were an adult woman, and a man that Majie recognized almost immediately, both having the trademark Weasley red hair.

"Majie! Majie!" Harry shouted! "Look who showed up for my tournament tonight!" He turned to point to the approaching redheads.

  
Majie immediately smiled, the older woman, while she hadn't met her before, was definitely Ron's mother, and she knew the handsome, long haired man walking beside her, it was Bill Weasley.

"That's my mum." Ron said. "And my brother, Bill."

Majie grinned wildly as Bill approached. It had been many years since they had last seen each other, but she was sure that he would recognize her still.

"Hi Bill...." Majie looked up at the handsome man's face.

Stunned, Bill's jaw almost dropped to the floor, "Majenta? Majenta Loveoak?! Bloody hell look at you!! You look fantastic!" Before Majie could say anything more she had been swept off her feet and was engulfed in a tight hug from Bill.

"Bill! What are you doing to my girlfriend!?" Ron sputtered.

"Girlfriend??" Bill looked back and forth from Ron to Majie. "Ahh I see you've still got a taste for red heads Majenta."

Majenta blushed and looked down tracing her toe in figure eight's on the floor, "well you'll always be one of my favorites." 

Ron looked baffled. "What is going on??" 

"Well, we sort of dated." Bill began.

"Only for a little while" Majenta continued. 

"Yeah but we realized we were much better off as friends."

"Yeah."

Bill continued, "and I've been so busy with work I've forgotten, it seems you were only what a 2nd or 3rd year here when I was head boy. But I see you've made prefect, well done Maj!" 

"Wait a minute, wait you dated Bill when you were a 2rd year!? Bill come on, I mean a 4th year and a 7th year is pushing it, but don't you think that was a little bit of a jump?" It was Bill's turn to have his cheeks redden. 

"Well, we sort of dated Majie has always been very mature for her age. I don't suppose you ever were with Fred and George?" asked Bill.

Majie made a like coughing sound.

"You didn't!" Bill exclaimed.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that Bill?" Ron looked at the two of them, feeling slightly left out. Harry was trying not to chuckle, but it always seemed that Ron got the hand-me-downs, and this time it was his own girlfriend who had been passed down through Weasley generations.

"Well not at the same time if you must know!" Majie broke into a large smile.

"You are positively the devil." Bill cracked a smile.

"Me?" Majie looked at him innocently. "Look who's talking Mr. Long haired and earring wearing wonder. When did you decide to put holes in your body any ways?"

"Oh the year after I finished here at Hogwarts. I thought it would be a nice touch what do you think?"

"It's very much you."

"Wait, wait.." Ron cut in again. "Let me get this straight you dated Bill, then Fred and George, and now me? Why do I not feel all that special anymore?"

"Oh Ron." Majie wrapped her arms around him. "You are the most special of all the Weasleys. You are the only one who could be both my friend and love."

"Now that was deep Maj," chuckled Bill.

"Shut it." She play punched him. "See Ron, mostly you are the only serious relationship I've been in with a Weasley. Bill is too goofy for me," she eyed Bill playfully, "Fred and George well they are Fred and George, enough said, Percy good lord no way, and Charlie well he was just a little to adventurous for me I guess, that and he was too Quidditch involved."

"Wait.. you dated Percy and Charlie?" Ron crinkled his nose at the thought of Percy laying a hand on his Majenta.

"Ew, no way! Ha ha." She laughed. "I didn't really date Fred and George either, exactly They made it clear that they liked me, but I mean it is kind of weird because at the time Bill had just graduated, and then Fred and George started following me around pretending that the two of them were the same boy. I believe they told me their name was Freorge? I thought it sounded a bit fishy to me. So one day I caught them together and said 'Ah ha! I knew it couldn't be just one boy I've been talking to.' It was very funny, but we've been friend ever since."

"Freorge? What the hell? They are some weird guys." Ron commented. Bill nodded.

"Yeah, well, George wanted it to be Gred, but you know Fred, had to have his name first, got George to believe that it sounds better in alphabetical order. " Sighed Majie.

The group laughed slightly. Mrs. Weasley finally stepped in, holding out her hand. "Ron has a girlfriend, eh? Why did I not know about this?" Ron blushed profusely.

Majie shook Mrs. Weasley's hand and smiled. "He's never mentioned me at all?" She asked, looking towards Ron. He was tapping his toe lightly, cheeks as red as his hair. 

"I forgot?" He replied, smirking. Majie grabbed him in her arms and squeezed him playfully. 

"So when will you be competing, Harry?" Bill asked, changing the subject to save his younger brother. 

Harry was in the middle of telling them about his task and when it would be taking place exactly, when Fleur Delacour walked by with her family by her side. She looked over towards Bill smiling. Bill remembered her watching him when he first met up with Harry after breakfast. He smiled back at her before turning towards Majie.

"Who's that?" Bill asked.

"Fleur, one of the champions. She's half veela."

Mrs. Weasley's face contorted unapprovingly at the mention that a champion was part veela. "That doesn't seem fair. She could use her powers to charm the judges!" 

"Nah, I think it only works on redheads." Majie said. Ron and Bill both rolled their eyes. Harry let out a short laugh before reminding Ron and Majie that they still had classes to attend to, leading Bill and Mrs. Weasley off to look around the castle.  


* * * * *

Sorry that chapter was a little bit goofy... but I wanted to add a bit of fun in before it starts getting a little bit darker. 

Dark Angemon: thanks for pointing out my little "furry" mistake lol... we'll see what happens with draco, im not quite sure yet.   
Fizziebits: thanks! not sure if ill write more just like this, but ill come up with more things seventually   
Sarah Christina: hehe, ron got violent... i thought the meat freezer was quite clever myself... ron's such a lovely chap.   
Ineedaname: shhhh... giving away my plot! do my stories really follow such a typical flow.. sad sad... 


	16. A Forbidden Love Is Formed

I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to update the story! This chapter isn't as long as I'd like, but I decided where i needed to end it for now. Hope you enjoy, and follow the link at the bottom for more!

** I decided Majie needed a face to put with her character, so I've drawn her!   
I'm a little bit proud of my drawing, I think it turned out well, tell me what you think!   
please visit: to see! 

  
Chapter 16 - A Forbidden Love Is Formed 

The 4th task wasn't anymore than a few moments from its start, and Harry's loved ones were beside themselves with worry. The formerly small shrubbery had grown very tall indeed, and from looking down over the top of the maze one could see many frightening looking creatures roaming around throughout the maze. Ron had a tight grip on Majenta's hand, a worried look upon his face.

Majie looked up to see a familiar face approaching. It was former Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood! Behind him stood a sharply handsome, bright eyed man, who was following Oliver through the stands. 

"Oliver!" Majie stood up, waving towards him. Oliver smiled warmly, turning to the man following him, and nodding in the direction of the waving girl. 

Oliver swept Majie up in a warm hug, greeting her and Ron, along with Ron's family. 

"Hello! Hello! How are ye' all!" He smiled and waved politely. "I've come with my um, friend, Travis here to see Harry compete! Lord knows what have they done to my old home Quidditch field, it's barbarous!" Majie noticed Travis, the man accompanying Oliver, wince slightly when Oliver described him as his "friend." She wasn't exactly sure what that was supposed to mean.

"Oliver, how are you?" Ron stood up next to Majie, putting his arm around her. Oliver smiled knowingly at Ron and Majie standing together.

"I'm fine lad, I see you've got yourself a girlfriend, eh?" 

Ron smiled, "Yes, this is Majie."

"Oh, I know good ol' Majie here. We had some fun times battling it out on the Quidditch field, didn' we!" 

"We sure did!" A light flickered in Majie's eyes as she recalled her days as a Ravenclaw seeker. "I've heard you made Puddlemere's team this year!"

"Sure did, and I'm lovin' every min'it of it too!" 

"That's great, I'm so happy for you!" Majie smiled, then turned to look at Oliver's friend Travis. She extended her hand towards him, and he shook it gratefully. "Hi Travis, I'm Majenta Loveoak, but you can call me Majie. I'm a 7th year in Ravenclaw here, and I am, well was, a chaser here on my house team! This is Ron, my boyfriend." She nodded towards Ron. Ron smiled and shook Travis' hand as well. "Why don't you two sit with us?" Majie asked, pointing towards Ron's family.

"We'd love to!" Oliver nodded. He and Travis took the two seats next to Ron and Majie. 

"So Oliver and Travis, how did you come to meet one another? Don't tell me Travis, you're on the Puddlemere team too?"

Travis laughed for the first time. "No, no, no. I'm a journalist with Wizard's Weekly. Oliver and I met when I was on assignment, I had to write an article on him, coincidentally." 

"Oh wow. That had to be really cool."

"Yes, it was." Travis turned and smiled warmly at Oliver. Oliver broke into a happy smile as well. Majie studied the two. Travis had his arm half way around Oliver. Was there something more going on between the two than just friendship? Travis himself had seemed a bit bothered when Oliver had described him as a "friend," but what else could he be?

"Well," Ron interrupted. "I think they're about to let the champions into the maze." 

"Ooh" Everyone awed as the first whistle blew. Harry and Cedric entered the maze at the same time, scurrying in opposite directions from one another. They had been inside the maze for several minutes when the second whistle blew. Majie snuck a peek over at Oliver. Oliver was now lightly rubbing the side of Travis' leg. 

"Um, Oliver?" Majie looked at the two. He quickly pulled his hand back to himself.

Oliver coughed. "Yes?"

"Could I talk to you for just a moment?"

"But Majie, Harry's in the maze?" Ron looked at her confused.

"It's ok, it will just take a moment. Oliver, come with me for a second." She tugged at his robe, edging him away from Travis and to the back of the seating.

"Majie what, what is it you needed to talk about?" Oliver looked slightly worried.

"What is going on, I mean between you and Travis?" Oliver's eyes grew wide.

"Nuhnothing, nothing at all. What do you mean?" 

"Oliver, you two you seem closer than friends?" 

Oliver shifted his feet back and forth. "Well well I well"

"Oliver, it's ok, spit it out. I'm your old friend from the Quidditch field, what is going on?"

"It's just that I haven't told anyone else Majie I'm I'm You see let me explain."

Majie cocked her head to the side. She and Oliver looked towards where Ron and Travis were sitting, finding them both staring up the seats at them. Majie chuckled. 

"Well we've got two people definitely watching us." She joked.

This made Oliver lighten up slightly. "That's Travis for ya, always worried about everything I do. He recently has been on a mission to feed me properly since he thinks that I need to bulk up a little. He's always saying that I could look even more handsome with a bit more meat on my bones." Suddenly Oliver stopped his babbling on. "I mean, not that it would really matter because because"

Majie eyed him over, realizing just what was going on. "Oliver are you saying you and Travis are together? Like, you're gay?"

Oliver blushed and looked down. "You won't tell anyone will you? Please don't. No one else knows. Travis and I have been trying to keep things private." 

"Oh Oliver, I will respect your wishes if that is how you feel. I'm very happy that you have found someone you can be happy with!" 

Oliver paused. "So, you don't think of me differently?" 

"Not at all! You're still one very cool guy, and anyone that treats you differently is awful, remember that. You just might need to give some people a little time to adjust to the idea that you're gay. I'm just glad that you're happy, that we're both happy." 

Oliver broke into a huge thankful smile and wrapped his arms around Majie in a strong hug. She hugged him back, and nodded towards their patiently awaiting loves who were saving their seats. 

Suddenly the crowd jumped up, something had happened. Majie and Oliver hurried towards Ron and Travis, who were now peering over the edge of the seating trying to get a better view into the overgrown maze. Both men were looking panic stricken.

"Ron, Travis, what's happened?" 

"It's Harry and Cedric! The cup, it's been transformed into a portkey! They've disappeared!"

  


* * * * * *

Now I just KNOW you're all curious about the new character Travis and his love affair with Oliver! (lol) So if you're interested please follow this link to read The Forbidden Love of Oliver Wood, the first part of a saga by my friend T-Jay. 

Dark Angemon (and Blacktailmon): hehe that was the LONGEST but one of the most amusing reviews i've ever gotten. i know, poor Ron, always getting abused. even in my stories he gets abused, i'm so ashamed.  
T-Jay: lol, stop giving away my plot. you're finally in here, hurry up and post your off-shoot story already.  
Sarah Christine: sorry it was dull :-/ i tried! we'll see what happens though.   
Awkwardness: lmao, catching up on chapters i see? oh well i love getting reviews, yay!   
deli: lmao, bad bad bad, teenage hormones i tell you! 


	17. The First Death, Followed By Dog Breath

Chapter 17 - The First Death, Followed By Dog Breath 

The spectators had begun to start a near riot, stampeding from the stands like mad, looking for Cedric and Harry. Nearly an hour must have past while everyone frantically searched for the whereabouts of the two boys. 

Both Viktor and Fleur were being treated for injuries they suffered during their time in the maze and Hermione was over with Viktor questioning him about everything. Majie, Ron, Travis and Oliver were standing together near the maze when suddenly Dumbledore approached them. 

"Mr. Knoxfield, may I have a word with you please?" Dumbledore spoke to Travis. Travis looked towards Oliver and brushed his hand, before excusing himself. 

"I just don't understand what's going on!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes I know, I don't think this was supposed to happen." Majie began, "But I'm sure Harry can take care of himself. Maybe this is just an extra part to the challenge?" She tried to comfort Ron. Majie, Ron, and Oliver continued to talk briefly about what had happened, while Oliver glanced in Travis' direction every now and then. What was it that Dumbledore needed him for any ways? After all, he was just a journalist. Maybe he wanted to make sure that nothing got out to the public about the events. Who knew?

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Harry and Cedric appeared, the cup too the side of them. Everyone nearby gasped at the sight before them. Harry was dirty and cut up, blood splattered across his robes, and his hand was holding Cedric's. Cedric laid lifelessly next to Harry. A scream rang out through the crowd from Cedric's mother. 

"Harry!" Ron called out running towards him, but Harry was already surrounded by a mob, which just shoved Ron backwards.

Majie grabbed Ron's arm steadying him. "Give him a minute, it looks like something awful happened. I think Cedric is dead Ron." Ron's breath was caught in his throat. His best friend was lying next to a dead Hogwarts student, and he couldn't get to him. He turned towards Majie not sure what to do as Fudge's voice rang out through the crowd yelling, "Cedric Diggory is dead! He's dead! He's dead!" over and over again.

Mrs. Weasley and Bill ran up to Ron, Majie and Oliver who were standing together. "What's happened, what's going on? Bill can you see anything?!" Mrs. Weasley frantically tried to stand on her toes to peek through the crowd and get a look at Harry.

"I I can only see" Bill began but was interrupted by Ron.

"Mom, Bill, Majie! I see Harry; Mad-Eye Moody is taking him off! I think we should say something to Dumbledore, you never know what is going on with that crazy man." Harry's friends turned in an attempt to find Dumbledore amidst the large crowd, but before anyone could say anything a swooshing cloak passed them, which was followed by two more. Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were all headed towards the castle where Mad-Eye had brought Harry just minutes ago. The Weasley family, with Majie, the now returned Hermione, Oliver and Travis on their heels followed the professors. 

It took them a long time to break through the crowd and get into Hogwarts in an attempt to find Harry. Professor Dumbledore appeared out of a classroom telling Mrs. Weasley that they had brought Harry to the hospital wing and were going to put him to sleep for a while because of the ordeal he has just been through. They followed Dumbledore up to Harry's room. While everyone was preoccupied with Harry, Oliver and Travis went off with Professor Dumbledore who said he needed to speak with them immediately.

Ron and Mrs. Weasley began talking to a drowsy Harry, when Majie interupted for a moment. 

"Harry, is that your dog?" She said pointing towards a large black dog that was sitting on the opposite side of Harry's bed. 

Hermione's head tilted up and she smiled at the dog, who almost looked like he was smiling back at her.

"Oh Siru--Snuffles!! There you are!!" Ron exclaimed. "How are you doing?" Ron walked over and began to pet the large black dog, who was actually Sirus Black, Harry's God father.

"Snuffles?" Majie questioned, following Ron over. "That's a cute name. Poor thing, looks like he hasn't had enough to eat lately." Majie leaned over and started to pet the dog as well. It licked her face. "Oh, I think he likes me Harry!" Majie kissed the dog on the nose, completely unaware that "Snuffles" was really Sirus Black. The dog continued to lather her pretty face in drool with its tongue. 

"Uh.. um... Majie... eh..." Ron tried to stop her, but she seemed to absolutely love Sirus. Harry let out a small chuckle, to which was his first since before the final task had begun.

"I like 'im" Majie smiled wildly at Ron and Harry. They figured they would keep Sirus' real identity to themselves for the time being.  


* * * * * *

person: well, I'm not quite sure what all the "why draco" was about - but draco is evil and um, thats the way he is... plus its fun to have him get his ass kicked.   
ineedaname: sorry, yeah I've been a bit preoccupied with this whole "male/male" sex thing - I've even gotten my own Ron/Draco slash going now...   
awkwardness: well Oliver NEEDS to be gay because Travis is... important to my plan bwwahahahah... besides, um, gay men are fun!


	18. Her Final Moment

Chapter 18 - Her Final Moment 

Majie's 7th year at Hogwarts had finally come to an end. Harry Potter had made a full recovery from the day of Voldemort's return, and Cedric Diggory had a proper burial and memorial service, headed by Dumbledore himself. Majie had graduated with top marks in her class and was now on her way to becoming an adult in the wizard world. 

The kids piled onto the Hogwarts express ready to go home after the quite frightening end of year events. Majie had left Ron and Harry to enjoy Fleur's sickening form of flirting, when Fred and George showed up behind her asking if she wanted to share a compartment with them on the train back. She knew she would have turned to slug Fleur if she saw her kiss Ron again, or if he began complimenting her.

It hadn't taken very long before the three of them had started stirring up trouble. The poor woman selling treats off of her cart got quite a jolt when a filibuster firework flew right past her head and went off in front of the compartment behind her. The twins and Majie quickly pulled their heads back into their own compartment, giggling with laughter as someone demanded to know who had set off the firework. The firework seemed to have lightened up the atmosphere of the train a little, but it didn't last very long before Draco's voice could be heard from outside Harry, Ron and Hermione's compartment.

Fred and George opened the door to their compartment and walked outside of it, Fred turning around to wave to Majie to follow them. Majie's mind, still recalling her awful times when Draco was around was slightly reluctant to follow, but she stood up and hid herself behind them. Draco along with Crabe and Goyle were standing outside of Harry, Ron and Hermione's compartment. Draco was in mid-rant when Fred and George approached, each of them letting off a curse in the Slytherines' direction. Majie couldn't quite see what exactly had happened while standing behind the twins, but it seemed that Harry, Ron and Hermione had cursed Draco, Crabe and Goyle at the same time Fred and George had, and the Slytherine trio was not looking to be in great sorts. 

Fred, George and Majie entered the compartment, pushing the passed out Slytherine boys outside of the compartment, and closing the door behind them. 

"Majie!" Ron exclaimed. "I had wondered where you had gone off to, honestly you didn't even say you were going to sit with my brothers instead."

"I figured you wouldn't mind all that much, you seemed to be having a nice chat with Fleur anyways." Majie frowned slightly in his direction.

Ron turned red. "Don't be silly Majenta, YOU are my girlfriend after all." Majie smiled at this. She walked over and sat next to Ron; he wrapped an arm around her waist. She turned and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Alright you two lovies, don't make me sick please." George prented to make gagging noises.

"Yes, Exploding Snap, anyone?" Fred interruped as he pulled a pack of cards from his pocket. The last time they had played this with Majie they had quite an exciting game. 

"So," Hermione turned towards Majie as Fred began to deal out the cards, "What do you think you'll be doing over the summer, you know, what type of job do you think you'll want to get into?" She inquired.

"Well, I want to be in the Ministry of Magic," Majie started. Ron already knew about how Majie wanted to work in the Improper Use Of Magic department in hopes to be a help to Fred and George in case of one of their "inventions" got themselves into serious trouble. What Ron wasn't prepared for was Majie to say that she might be doing an internship over the summer in Germany. It seemed that Belzig, Germany had a high rate of wizards performing magic improperly. 

"Besides that, I'll be taking my apparation exam next month once I've turned 18! It will be absolutely fabulous being able to just pop in and out of places as necessary."

"Oh wow, that sounds so exciting!" Hermione exclaimed. She would probably be getting her apparation license sooner than Harry or Ron because she was so smart.

Talk moved to Bagman's gambling problem and how he had cheated Fred and George out of their rightful winnings. Before the train came to a stop at Kings Crossing Harry had given Fred and George all of his gold he had won from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

"Well Hello dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in Majie's direction as she excited the train behind Ron. "Nice to see you again! I hear you made top marks in your class!"

Majie blushed feverishly and thanked Mrs. Weasley, smiling. Majie's parents approached her as she chatted with the Weasleys and Grangers. 

"Mum, pops! This is Mrs. Weasley." She smiled at her. "These are my parents, Leslie and Augusto Loveoak." Her parents each shook Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, please call me Molly." 

Augusto had noticed a familiar scared young man standing next to Mrs. Weasley as well. "Ahh and the famous Harry Potter I presume!" Augusto extended a hand to him.

"Thank you sir." Harry smiled, his lightening-bolt scaring showing through his bangs.

Majie's mother was looking around a little nervously. 

"Mum's a muggle, and pops is the first in his family to have magic in him." Majie stated.

"Yes," Leslie gave a sort of half smile, "Even after seven years of this bringing Majenta to the train and back, and meeting wizards and witches and such, it still feels sort of odd to me." 

"Well, I'm sure you will eventually become used to it, just give it a little more time!" Molly patted Leslie on the back, reassuringly. "Maybe we can have your family over for a visit sometime during the summer!" 

Ron turned a bright shade of red, nudging Molly with a hushed, "mom!" But she continued.

"I'm sure we'd all enjoy that, the family just loves Majie. Do you two have any other children?"

"No, just Majie." Augusto smiled proudly at her.

"Ah, a much more calm life, I can't remember what calm was like before my kids were born. Even still, it would be lovely to have you over sometime during the summer! It was very nice meeting you." Molly finished, gathering up her kids as they made their way out of the station. 

Ron lagged behind for a moment, wrapping his arms around Majie in a big huge, and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. "Promise me you'll write." Said Ron.

"I promise, and I'll visit too." She winked at him, leaning in close to his ear. "I love you Ronald Weasley." 

He kissed her ear as he replied with an, "I love you too." They separated and went off their own way with their families. 

Majie thought to herself as she got into her families car, 'I wonder if it is possible to apparate into Ron's bedroom.'  


* * * * *

YES! I am finally out of the Goblet Of Fire book, and can finish this story freely without following some story line... I didn't get any reviews on chapter 17, I hope you guys haven't given up on me because I think the story should really start to get interesting now... 


	19. Pig's Delivery

Chapter 19 - Pig's Delivery 

Majenta was home at last. Her final year at Hogwarts was now complete, and for all she knew she might never even see her school again. She felt so grown up and adult-like. She had a wonderful family, a boyfriend who loved her, job prospects on the way, and she was going to be 18 and able to apparate anywhere in under a month! 

Majie had put a spell on the dishes so they would wash themselves ("very useful" her mother had said), and was helping make breakfast when suddenly an owl flew through the window. This was no ordinary owl though, it was a tiny minute owl that had a large letter attached to its left foot. She immediately recognized it was from Ron. It fluttered in front of Majie, allowing her barely enough time to untie the letter and move her hands back before it began to fly excitedly around the room. Majie's mother let out a cry seeing this crazy little owl fluttering about.

"Don't worry mum, it's only Pig, Ron's owl." 

"Pig?!" Her mother exclaimed. "My goodness, I think it's insane!" 

Majie let out a laugh, extending her hand towards the owl. "Com'er Pig," she called, while reaching into a small bag of owl treats reserved for her own owl, Clymar. The tiny owl landed on her hand and nipped her fingers affectionately before eating one treat at a time from her hand. "You be sure to be a good owl for Ron," She told Pig, then she pet its little head and kissed its beak before letting it fly back off through the window. 

"Well," said Majie, sitting down at her kitchen table to open the letter from Ron. "Let's see what Ron has to say."

  
_Dear Majie,_

_ I'm sorry about Pig, I tried to get one of my brother's owls to send you this letter but they insisted I should just use my own. In any case, mum wanted me to owl you to say that your family is invited to our house next Saturday! My whole family will be here, even Bill and Charlie! It's not the best house but it suites us, probably not nearly as nice as yours I'm sure. Dad says you should bring some muggle devices since your mum is one (my dad likes collecting muggle things). In any case we will be having lunch around noon if you could get here by then. I miss you and can't wait to see you!_

_Love,   
Ron_

  
Majie looked up from the letter, a broad grin on her face.

"Well, what is it?" Her mother asked.

"It's from Ron, he says next Saturday we're all invited to his house for lunch!"

"Oh that's wonderful! Augusto, did you hear that? The Weasley's have invited us over on Saturday!" 

"Ahh," Majie's father smiled at his wife and daughter. "They seemed like a jolly ol' lot, a jolly ol' lot indeed. It will be nice to see them again." 

"Yes it will," Majie smiled again at the letter. "Well I'm going to my room to write him a reply."

"Alright dear, just be sure to come out and eat your breakfast once you've finished."

  
_Dear Ron,_

_Mum, Pops and I will be glad to come to your family's house this Saturday. It sounds as if it will be quite lively with your whole family there! It will be nice to see everyone again._

_I was really glad to hear from you. Pig gave mum quite a start, but I think that silly little owl likes me. I guess animals seem to like me. (Whatever happened to that friendly dog of Harry's?) Any way, I can't wait to see you either, this Saturday will be great! I love you and I miss you._

_Majie_

  
She folded the letter up and opened the door to her tawny owl, Clymar's, cage. "Here ya go buddy," she said before kissing his beak and setting him off through the window. "Saturday..." she sat back and thought.

* * * * *

ElfPrincessBloom: thanks for the review *sniffs* your my only fan left *sigh* but thats not going to stop me from finishing this story!! i'm so excited about everything thats soon to be coming up, yay!  



	20. Sexy, Wet, and Red Headed

Chapter 20 - Sexy, Wet, and Red Headed 

Saturday was painfully slow to arrive, but once at the Weasley's, Majie wished she never had to leave! 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who ushered them inside expectedly, greeted Majie and her parents. 

"Well hello!" Said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully, hugging Majie.

"Jolly well to see you!" spoke Mr. Weasley, smiling as he shook Majie's parent's hands.

"Majie, Ron is just upstairs, his room is on the top floor, to the left. You can go and visit him while Author and I chat with your parents, lunch isn't quite prepared yet."

"Thanks." She smiled, skipping up the steps towards Ron's room.

"Hiya Maj!" She heard a voice call on the first landing.

"Hi George!"

"Hello Maj!"

"Hi Fred! Great to see you both! How have you been?"

"We're great! Come here for a moment." George smiled, beckoning her towards them.

It looked like he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. "We're going to start our joke shop Maj!" he smiled at her. Majie couldn't help but smile back.

"We're working on Skieving Snackboxes right now helps you to look sick so you can get out of classes. Bloody useful, once they are ready."

"Ohh," Majie nodded, chuckling. "It's too bad I've graduated. I'm sure I could have used some to get out of potions. Where did you get the money to fund this little project any way?"

"Oh from a friend. Not to worry." Fred replied quickly.

"Oh yeah? Well on that note I think I'm going to head off to visit Ron Nearly two weeks without him! Oh I miss him so much!"

The boys looked mildly disgusted at this, but just shrugged and returned to their room to continue working on their new inventions.

Majie reached the top of the stairs, following Mrs. Weasley's instructions she came upon Ron's door, which was labeled appropriately.

Majie lifted her hand to knock on his door when she though to herself, why not surprise him and whip open the door so he won't even guess I'm here? 

She looked around making sure no one was near before she placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it quickly, she gave the door a great shove. "Hi! Ron I've missed you" Majie just barley was able to finish her sentence when she noticed Ron standing by his bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He slowly turned around, a smirk appearing across his face. His flaming hair was damp and wild about his head, and his muscles contorted as she took a step inside the room, shoving the door closed behind her with her foot. 

"Well would you look at you." Majie spoke seductively, walking up towards Ron. She moved in closely towards him, running a hand down his chest, beads of water clinging to her fingers. 

"I've missed you so much!" Ron exclaimed, putting his arms around her. 

Majie didn't reply, instead she softly kissed the tender skin on his neck, moving down to his shoulder blade. She let her hand float down from his chest towards his abdomen, where her fingers softly traced the edge of his fluffy white towel. She took half a step back, keeping her hand in place while looking up into his eyes. Those big intense eyes of his smiled back at her, and he raised an eyebrow daring her to give the slightest tug at the towel. She did, letting it fall away. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, throwing himself backward on the bed, taking her with him. They kissed passionately for several minutes, trying to absorb every moment they had missed for the last half-month they had spent apart. His hands found their way up her shirt, massaging her breasts, as she ran her hand along his thy.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Dears, lunch is ready." Mrs. Weasley spoke, knocking on the door.

Majie lifted herself off of Ron. "We'll be down in just a minute Mrs. Weasley, thank you!"

They paused a moment until footsteps were heard returning back down the stairs before they kissed twice more and then Majie got up off of Ron. His hair was even more of a mess than it had been before, now that he was sprawled across his bed, completely in the nude and with quite the hard on. 

"Majie!" He said under his breath, "What am I supposed to do about this?!" 

Majie chuckled lightly, bending over and kissing him once more before helping him stand up. 

"Well the good news is you didn't come after 5 minutes into it."

"Majie, I'm not joking!" He pushed himself up. 

She smiled at his discomfort. "Lie back and calm down, I can take care of this." She gently pushed him back down while throwing her own long hair out of her face. Getting down on her knees, her tongue flicked from her mouth for a brief moment before she took him in. He took in a deep breath, clearly not expecting this sort of "help." Within two minutes he had come, panting and giving her grateful thank yous. 

Licking her lips she slowly stood up, hovering over him. "Well, now that that problem has been solved, you hurry and get dressed and get yourself downstairs. Don't keep me waiting you bad, bad boy." She slowly licked her lips once more, Ron was almost suffocating in his own drool as she turned around and walked from his room.

"Where in the world did I find HER?" He spoke quietly to himself as he tried to gather himself enough to put some clothing on.  


* * * * * 

deli: yay, i'm glad you still like the story :)  
ineedaname: hope you enjoyed this chapter... im quite proud (a little too proud) of this chapter *pants*  
elf princess bloom: lol... well, its updated!


End file.
